


Imagines4thepeeps multifandom book of writing (edited)

by Bellablack23



Category: American Horror Story, Fleetwood Mac (Band), Game of Thrones (TV), Run (US Movie 2020), Six - Marlow/Moss, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 29,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellablack23/pseuds/Bellablack23
Summary: Hey guys! This is gonna be a book with all of my tumblr writing in it. I'm Imagines4thepeeps on tumblr. In this book I'm putting all of my writing. It's mostly femxfem reader, but there are some ships and I also do write for boys as well. Requests are open on here and tumblr. I will not be including my previously written pairings of people with characters but if they are requested will be posted on the platform they were requested on.
Relationships: "Hypodermic" Sally McKenna/You, Ally Mayfair-Richards/Reader, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Arya Stark/You, Audrey Tindall/You, Billie Dean Howard/Nora Montgomery, Billie Dean Howard/Reader, Brienne of Tarth/You, Carol Aird/You, Cersei Lannister/You, Constance Langdon/You, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/You, Elsa Mars/You, Fiona Goode/Reader, Lana Winters/You, Leia Organa/You, Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Madison Montgomery/Reader, Mallory (American Horror Story)/Reader, Margaery Tyrell/You, Marie Laveau/You, Misty Day/Reader, Misty Day/Stevie Nicks, Nora Montgomery/Reader, Sansa Stark/You, Sister Jude | Judy Martin/Reader, Sister Mary Eunice/Lana Winters, Sister Mary Eunice/You, Stevie Nicks/Reader, Tina Goldstein/You, Wilhemina Venable/You, Yara Greyjoy/You, Zoe Benson & Reader, Zoe Benson/Mallory, bette and dot tattler/ reader, catelyn stark/you, coco st.pierre vanderbilt/ reader, diane sherman x reader, kate denali/ you, queenie/reader, rose weil/ reader, shelby miller/ reader, winter anderson/ reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	1. Introduction

This is basically a book of my writing but please feel free to request. I write for AHS, Twilight, OCEANS 8, BIRD BOX, STAR WARS, MCU, BIG LITTLE LIES, RATCHED, RUN, and CAROL I also do the actors for all of them. I mostly write for fem!fem but I'm pretty versatile so you can ask for ships or reader inserts. m/m f/m f/f all welcome and poly ships too. I do oneshots, preferences, and head canons as well as : what ___ characters would do if ...... type of stuff. If you want to request just tell me who you want, something to write about and, what kind of writing you want (oneshot etc.) For ship requests I need a paragraph or more describing/telling me things about yourself, as well as what fandom you'd like to be shipped with characters from. Also include your sexuality in the description so I know what I'm doing.


	2. Take me back in time (katanna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Anna have just been brought back along with all the other wives of Henry VIII. This is the first time seeing each other in 500 years and how will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first six fic. I've lost my muse for a lot of other fandoms so I'm sorry to all of those that have requested already. This probably won't get many reads it's mostly for me. If you do happen to like this or six feel free to request because I can't wait to write more for this fandom.

Anna couldn't breathe. She was shaking violently, tears falling veraciously from her eyes. In the history of Anna's life she had never felt a pain like this, never. Her Kat was gone, her beautiful,kind liebling taken from her. Anna had promised herself she would always protect the girl and now here she was.   
Her sweet, charming girl who wouldn't hurt a fly was beheaded. And on top of that dumped in an unmarked grave in god knows where. Anna knew from experience that history would not treat Katherine kindly. She knew they would never see the funny, vibrant, and loving young girl she saw. They would see a harlot, a witch, a little girl who was so greedy she lost her head. That's what tore her up most of all, she was not only dead physically but her reputation and memory had been tarnished for what would probably be till the end of time.   
She thought back to when she first met Katherine. The girl had danced the whole night long with Anna.   
"I love dancing, it's where I can be myself most, I find much freedom in the rhythm of it all, don't you lady Anna?" At her name Anna snapped back to reality. She had been staring she was absolutely sure of it.   
" oh um yes ,but I fear I'm not so good at it". Kat was grinning ear to ear.   
" nonsense",she said,"you dance better than most people walk," she laughed (god her laugh Anna could hear it now) ,"but I can see you need a break, a walk perhaps?"   
"That would be great". Anna beamed any extra time spent with this beacon of light she would cherish. Kat led Anna through the gardens chatting all the while.   
"You know I usually don't get along with women". It comes out of her mouth before she can stop it.   
"Really? Well you've got a friend in me Katherine". It did strike her as odd but then again why did it matter if the girl preferred the company of men. As she would later find out it was all that mattered to Henry.   
(Many years later)   
"Kat?" Anna couldn't believe it Kat was standing right in front of her. No. She stopped moving towards the figure. Her mind was playing tricks on her. In her final days she saw many faces from her past and kat's was common among them. "You aren't real are you?"   
"No Anna it's me—" before the rest of the sentence could leave her mouth Anna had her arms around Kat. That voice was unmistakeable everything down to the look in kat's eyes told Anna it was her girl.   
" I can't believe it you have no idea how much I've missed you liebling." At that Anna pulled Kat into a searing kiss. In the history of kisses there have only been five extraordinary ones, this kiss left them all behind. Hundreds of years of pain and longing and sorrow all came to head with the meeting of their lips. They were together again at last.   
"Wow Kit I didn't know you had it in ya" Anne Boleyn said as she put an arm around her cousin. After a second of just looking in awe at the pink haired girl she realized something. She turned her attention to Anna. " I'm sorry but who the fuck are you"   
All of the queens suddenly turned to look at the gremlin in shock. Then all at once a great weight was lifted when Anna began to cackle and with that followed Kat and soon everyone was roaring in laughter. With that they knew they would all be alright in this strange new time.


	3. I built my life around you  (Misty day x Stevie Nicks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I perhaps get a one shot of Stevie and Misty from AHS Coven? Maybe a really fluffy first kiss where Misty gets all flustered. Please and thank you.

Surrounding herself with the white light. That's what she always did. It seemed now the light simply wasn't ......enough. Maybe she needed to have more faith or.. or..It was no use the passion, the fire, the drive it was gone. Ripped from her just like she was never there. Nothing kept her going anymore absolutely positively nothi- well there was one thing. When Misty was around seven she heard her Stevie on the radio. When she asked her parents about the wonderful woman she heard her parents call Stevie a witch. They truly believed that her music was there to serve the devil. After that she couldn't even hear the name Stevie nicks without shivering with fear.  
After a while though Stevie became her rebellion. She became her source of light and magic. Maybe she really was a witch, and maybe she was more like Misty than Misty could have ever known. She had a friend.  
Then she died and like that she was intolerably alone. When she arrived at that old hut for the first time she scrounged it for food. Her hands racing frantically tearing the place apart. she stopped when she saw an old record player in the corner. It hadn't been used it years but still there lay Rumors in all its glory beside it. It was a sign. From god? No. From the devil? No. From Stevie.  
From that moment on the one consistent lifeline she had was Stevie. Even in hell she had Stevie's shaw. Delia knew the only way to help her. Stevie took her in, in a way she had taken her in a long time ago. She was there for her like no one had truly been before. Every waking moment was spent on helping her regain her humanity she had so horribly lost. As soon as she shut her eyes the first night she had a terrible nightmare and Stevie was there in an instant to save her. Since then every night Stevie would sing Misty to sleep and use various spells and concoctions to keep the bad dreams away.  
Stevie had always been a sort of guardian angel for her and Misty loved her for it. But the love she had gained for the woman since she arrived was different sort of love, one she had never felt for anyone before. It seemed only fitting that Stevie could make her feel this way. It all came to a head one autumn night after Stevie had serenaded Misty with a preformance of Landslide. This whole time Misty had been exhibiting great amounts of self control and had pretty well,she thought, hid her feelings. When Stevie finished the song she looked over to Misty with a smirk .  
"You aren't asleep?" She looked into Misty's eyes now. "No I'm not," she giggled ,"I was too busy looking at your—" she caught herself just in time. "My what?" Stevie was leaned forward studying every feature of Misty's face. "Your...... your....," it was now or never she was gonna have to do it, if she didn't she would never forgive herself," your lips." "My lips" a confused look passed over Stevie's face for an instant before one of understanding took its place. Yet she somehow still insisted Misty explain. "Yes, your lips are so—." With that Stevie connected her lips with Misty's own. It was short but not without meaning. With that kiss they knew they had a future in each other. When Stevie pulled back she was met with Misty's now reddening face covered in amazement.  
"I always knew your lips were great but I didn't know they could do that."


	4. All I've ever known (Brienne Of Tarth x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the requests for a lot of these moving forward

To say you and Brienne had a complicated relationship was an understatement. You had known each other for over a year, you traveled with her, and helped her to find and protect Sansa Stark. Now though Brienne was distant, more so than she usually was, and you couldn't pin point why.  
You gave her zero reason to dislike you in fact for the first few months of your journey you were good friends, equals. Podrick would trail behind, as you and Brienne talked. Sure it was mostly about training and fighting stuff, but that was Brienne's nature and you were actually pretty fond of the woman. You got close, as close as you can get to a woman like Brienne.  
You would train together every morning, it was your routine, after you were warmed up you would train with pod. One morning you and Brienne ran your training long, because you were in a heated sparing session. The next thing you knew your legs were swept from beneath you and you were laying flat in the dirt, Brienne's chest plate flush with your own not so armored chest. You stared into her beautiful sapphire colored eyes, and she stared into your (e/c) ones. You were just about to laugh it off when she suddenly leapt off of you as if she had been burnt.  
"Brienne what's wrong?" You looked up at her, now a distance away. She was ..... shaking? Brienne of Tarth doesn't tremble, what did you do? Her eyes were wild and without a word she walked into the forest not coming back until late into the evening.  
Since that day, Brienne didn't speak very much to you, just short little things in passing. It was killing you, no matter how many months passed of her being cold to you, your heart still ached for the maid of Tarth.  
Jon Snow has won the battle of the bastards and for the first in a long time you can somewhat relax. Though now late in the night it's hard to relax especially when Brienne of fucking Tarth is ignoring you.  
You left your room heading toward the training yard hoping that a late night training session would ease your mind. As you made your way there you heard grunting ..... from a woman ......oh no. You turned to leave but it was too late.  
"(Y/n) wait!" Brienne called after you, you couldn't just walk away from her. You turned around your eyes meeting hers. Butterflies in your stomach you slowly approached her meeting her half way. "I really should apologize to you for how I have been acting I .... um I was stupid and I just want us to have a normal friendship again."  
"Friendship?" Your fingers clenched into a fist, your temper was getting the better of you. "You barely talk to me for months and when you finally say sorry you want to be friends?" Briennes face was full of confusion and ..... hurt ?  
"Don't mock me (y/n)," Brienne looked you in the face her own anger rising. "I will not have you jeer at me as others have in the past, I thought you were different." Her face was sad and angry at the same time. She whirled herself around to leave, but you launched yourself forward grabbing her arm.  
She turned around like lightning, fist ready to strike you, she lowered it and relaxed, becoming aware of your hand on her armored arm. Her face was crimson as you spoke. "I'm not trying to mock you,"your voice softened," I'm trying to tell you I want to be with you in a ..... romantic way." Briennes eyes widened her body now fully turned to face yours. "I've wanted you for a long time and I'm tired of waiting, Brienne I want us to t—".  
Brienne cut you off with her lips on top of yours. It was nervous and clumsy, no doubt her first, but it was magical. When she finally pulled back Brienne was shaking again. "You really mean it?" Brienne whispered slightly out of breath.  
"With all my heart." 


	5. GoT girls preference: how you meet

Catelyn Stark:   
You met Catelyn when she came to the tourney being held by King Renly Baratheon. You and your friend Brienne were both competing. When it was all said and done you and Brienne were both admitted into the Kings Guard. When Renly addresses Catelyn you were shocked that the woman you had barely glanced across the field at was the matriarch of Winterfell herself. When they were done talking, you were assigned to show Lady Catelyn to her tent.   
"You were quite impressive on field today lady ?" She asked not knowing your name yet.   
"(Y/n) and I'm not a lady just (y/n)".   
"Well then (y/n) I do hope to see you around, you are probably the finest warrior I have ever laid eyes on, I hope you know how very lucky Renly is to be under your protection". She nods to you then enters her tent silently leaving you stunned at her complimentary words.  
  
Sansa Stark:   
You met Sansa at Winterfell when you and Daenerys Targaryen's army marched there with John Snow to aid in the battle against the white walkers. You had traveled with Dany as a trusted advisor for many years and were always by her side. When you were introduced to the lady of Winterfell you were immediately taken aback by her beauty. "You must be Sansa, I am (y/n) (house name/last name), it is a pleasure to meet you". You took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it she smiled and her cheeks went red. Everyone around you was shocked at the ease with which she let you get close to her. "The pleasure is all mine lady (y/n)".  
  
Arya Stark:   
You met Arya in Kings Landing when she came with her father and sister. You were an orphan that the 'dance' teacher Syrio had taken under his wing as an apprentice. One day you were practicing with Syrio when a short, skinny girl walked in. You turned and looked at her enamored at the beauty in front of you. Your teacher took this as the perfect opportunity to teach focus and knocked you right on your ass. The girl smiled at you as Syrio gave you his hand and helped you up and told you to observe him teaching the girl. When he was done you finally got to learn her name catching her right before she left. " I'm (y/n) (l/n) btw" you said grabbing her arm. "Arya Stark". Then she left. 

Margaery Tyrell :  
You met Margaery at her and Renly's wedding. Renly was your brother and though you personally felt you had no claim to the throne you supported his and therefore attended his wedding. When your brother saw you he started running at you and pulled into an enormous bear hug. You laughed pulling away to focus on his very beautiful, now wife, Margaery. She looked stunning in her gown and was smiling at you ,and her husband, his arm still around you shoulders. "Margaery this is by far my favorite sibling (y/n)" you smiled at your brothers quip and met the woman's eyes. "It is nice to finally meet you (y/n)" she smiled at you giving you her hand. You placed a kiss to her knuckles and she giggled " I can't say I've ever met a woman bold enough to do that before". "Bold perhaps lady Tyrell, but I didn't take you for the handshaking type"

Brienne of Tarth :  
You met Brienne when she brought your brother Jaime back to Kings Landing. You were shocked that the Maid of Tarth had saved your brother ,but even more shock at how actually quite beautiful she was. You had heard people mock her as "the beauty" but you couldn't understand why. Sure she was tall and perhaps a bit awkward on her feet but she was attractive nonetheless. "Lady Brienne I don't know how I could ever thank you for bringing my brother back safely". She looked at you in shock. "Just Brienne and there's no need to thank me my lady it was my duty.  
You looked at her, "Of course.... I hope you'll stay on Brienne I would very much like to get to know you better". She nodded to you and left for her chambers.'

Daenerys Targaryen:  
You met Dany at Dragonstone, you went with Jon and Davos as a trusted advisor to the king. When you finally met the queen she was immediately intrigued by you, a female knight. She didn't speak to you instead focusing on Jon's talk of the dead army. You could see her skepticism so you spoke up. "Your grace if I may, I have seen the dead with my own eyes and I don't know if my word means anything to you but between two powerful women, the dead will kill us all if we don't at least mine the dragon glass". She looked at you curiously as did everyone else in the room. "Yes I suppose your word doesn't mean that much to me yet, but for some reason that look in your eyes tells me all I need to know",you smiled at her on her throne "I will permit you to mine the dragon glass as long as you ser (y/n) stay here as a personal advisor". Everyone went quiet with shock looking to you for your answer "It would be an honor your grace". You bowed. 

Yara Greyjoy:   
You met Yara when she came to convince your big sister Daenerys to form an alliance. Iron islanders were notoriously ruthless, and smelly,and ugly.The women that walked into your sisters throne room may have been ruthless but she wasn't particularly ugly or smelly. Actually she was rather beautiful. When she began to speak you could tell she had fire and sass. As she spoke she stared at you as if you were her prey and to be honest it made you ......... feel things. Your sister though did not seem so charmed by the woman so you spoke up. "Dany perhaps we should give her a chance I mean do we really want someone like Euron Greyjoy as an ally, if what she says is true he is a vile man". Dany looked up at you. "You're right dear sister, we will ally with you Yara Greyjoy". She then got up from the throne to walk to Yara a few unsullied following behind her. "You should thank my sister for this alliance without her you'd be on the streets left to your uncle." Yara nodded to you and gave you a shit eating grin,"oh and I almost forgot if you ever eye fuck my sister like that in front of me again I will personally have Drogon attend to you, understand?" "Of course your grace"


	6. Comforting Cersei Lannister after her atonement head canons

\- when she gets to the Red Keep you run to her covering her in your cloak   
\- she immediately crumbles in your arms breaking down instantly   
\- she hates showing weakness but being back in your arms after what happened was enough to make her not care   
\- you pick her up bridle style , carrying her to your chambers   
\- you’re a knight of the kings guard and best friend to Jaime so no one questions your authority   
\- all the way there she is sobbing and gasping your name   
\- tears slide silently down your face as you carry her trembling frame   
\- “Hush now my love, I promise you that that sparrow will regret the day he ever stepped foot in King,s Landing”   
\- at that she lifts her head up and your eyes meet for the first time since she was taken   
\- “Thank you”  
\- it’s a whisper but it holds more than anyone besides you or Cersei could ever know   
\- once in your room you snap for your squire to run a bath. fast.  
\- you gently lay her on your bed and lay beside her as the bath is drawn   
\- you lay there for a few minutes raking your fingers through her newly shortened hair  
\- when it’s done you order your squire to leave, and to allow no one in   
\- you slowly undo your own armor leaving you in your leather and cloth under clothes as Cersei lightly sleeps on the bed  
\- you run your hand down her back waking her and helping her to the tub   
\- when she’s in you take a sponge and start to gently clean her beautiful body of the blood and the muck   
\- when you took on your job as a knight you swore to not only protect the king but his family, you failed   
\- when you took in Cersei as your lover you swore to protect her and not let anyone do much as lay a hand on her, you failed   
\- her body wasn’t meant for this to be on it , it was your fault   
\- Cersei was better than any of this and you allowed it to happen  
-“ I failed you”  
\- “no” in a burst of energy you didn’t know Cersei possessed she turned to take your face in her hands   
\- “there was nothing you could do for me then , but now there is and I have no doubt you will bring me that sparrows head on a platter before the week is out “  
\- “I promise by the old gods and the new”  
\- you brought your lips together for a longing, passionate kiss that you had missed forever


	7. Kitten play hotgomery headcanons (nsfw)

\- Nora is the kitten   
\- complete with a fluffy tail and ears  
\- and a light pink collar that says is gold letters ‘property of B.D.H’  
\- Billie is a nice master until she isn’t   
\- she likes to punish her kitten just as much as pleasuring her  
\- whips are used regularly  
\- edging Nora till she’s on the verge of tears  
\- overstimulation once she has come as well  
\- “ oh hush kitten, I thought you wanted to cum”  
\- Billie being amazing at aftercare   
\- kitten play is a great relief of stress for both of them   
\- Nora also enjoying the not so sexual side of kitten play as much as the sexual  
\- always has a butt plug in though   
\- she’s a total slut for ass play   
\- Billie making her kitten lap at her cunt until she comes   
\- Nora loving to please her master  
\- Billie giving her kitten constant hickeys to assert her dominance   
\- being a very committed and loving relationship at the end of the day


	8. hope (leia organa x reader)

Hope and love were all Leia ever really had, well not really she also had great hair. For the most part her hope and love came in the form of Han, her son, and Luke. during that time in her life she didn't need to think about Alderaan or the dark side. She had her family. When all three of Leia's lifelines were ripped from her she somehow remained strong. Strong enough in fact to create/lead the resistance and set a mission to bring her son home. Of course then she had Holdo, and Han and Luke were still out there in the galaxy somewhere.   
By the time she had escaped Crait with was left of the resistance she had lost her husband, best friend, brother, and any semblance of hope that her son could be brought back.  
That would have been enough to derail any sane person, but Leia was stronger than just any person so she kept going. She started the slow process of building the resistance with friends, allies, nothing more nothing less. That was enough for her for a while, no one got to close so when they died she recovered quicker. it was all going well until (y/n) came along. She was an ex slave who was saved by Rey, while on a diplomatic mission to Tatooine. (Y/n) was extremely strong with the force and couldn't be left to rot on the sandy planet. So she was brought to Leia's doorstep.   
When they first met the force had already decided both of their fates. they were drawn together like two stars flung out of space. With (y/n) Leia was finally whole. When they were at each other's side there was nothing either of them couldn't do. (y/n) became a Jedi and Leia led the resistance beautifully.   
Now Leia stood over the lifeless form of her young lover. The sound of monitors and the clanking of medical droids droning on in the back ground as she held onto her love's hand for dear life. (y/n) had been injured while fighting the First Order's newest brainwashed child, Darth Vindicta, and she had the wounds to prove it. Now she lay in front of Leia, droids surrounding her, fixing everything they could find fast as possible. (y/n) had cuts and scrapes covering her entire body, she had a broken wrist and collar bone, and to top it off her left leg had been completely cut off, she was a mess. The droids had already asked Leia several times to leave, but she refused forcing them to work around her. (y/n) was too young: too young to die, too young to be in this war, and probably too young to be in love with Leia. But all that fell to the way side in the stress of war, so here they were. Leia hadn't noticed she was crying until she felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder. The force screamed a name into her mind merely from the touch: Poe.   
Through Alderaan, through everything she had barely shed a tear, now she was weeping in the arms of Poe Dameron. He didn't mind and she knew that so she just kept crying. The droids had finished working on (y/n).  
"On the Brightside", Poe says "she's gonna be super excited when she finds out she's basically a cyborg."  
Leia chuckled,"Yeah, that sounds like (y/n)". She looked over to (y/n) her smile falling from her face. She took (y/n)'s hand and pressed a loving kiss to her knuckles. she heard a small groan come from her and her eyes fluttered open.  
"I'm not dead yet", she says smiling over at Leia who sighed with relief. Leia lent down capturing (y/n)'s lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart (y/n) wiped away a single tear that was rolling down Leia's cheek.  
"I love you (y/n)," Leia said looking into her eyes  
"I know," she responded causing everyone in the room to laugh.


	9. Carol Aird x reader

\- smoking a shit ton together   
\- becoming aunt (y/n)   
\- being friends with Abby   
\- helping Carol deal with her divorce   
\- lesbian power couple   
\- carol is supportive af   
\- hot, passionate sex   
\- reading to her   
\- laughing together   
\- waking each other up with kisses  
\- working a full time job to support Carol and her business with Abby  
\- arguments ending in make up sex   
\- getting a cat  
\- growing old together   
\- never getting married but calling each other wife


	10. Sarah Paulson's characters while sick

Billie Dean Howard:  
When Billie is sick she doesn’t like to rest. But you make her, because if you don’t she’ll keep going till she passes out. Also when she’s sick she gets bored really easily and reads like 15 books. She also definitely binges Netflix with you. All she really asks for is that you make her some chicken noodle soup which of course you do, just happy to help her. 

Lana Winters:  
Lana also hates resting. You almost have to tie her to the bed. All she wants is coffee and cigarettes one of which she is allowed to have. Though she does love you it will be a constant fight to keep her laying down/ taking her medicine. 

Cordelia Goode:  
Cordelia doesn’t really get sick because she’s the supreme. But before she was, when she still got sick, she’d just kind of brush it off. She’d take her medicine but she would never take any time for her body to heal. Which led to you almost always forcing her to just sit down. 

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
When Bette and Dot are sick they like to just lay and cuddle with you. You’d make them soup and make sure they had like 20 million blankets. You would also give them a massage and just try to make them as comfortable as possible. If they get irritable, you brush it off because you know they don’t feel good. 

Sally McKenna:  
Sally doesn’t get sick .... cuz she’s a ghost. 

Audrey Tindall:  
Audrey would be clingy af. She’d grab onto you and never let go. She’d be whiny but ultimately would just wanna hold onto you for dear life. You’d get her medicine and make her tea. You would both just watch movies the whole time,cuddled up in bed. 

Ally Mayfair Richards:  
Ally would work herself to death. She would be so focused on making sure no one figured out she was sick she’d never rest. Even if you convince her to take medicine she won’t let you take care of her. Like seriously coughing, sneezing, and blowing her nose in private. Making sure the media thinks she has an ironclad immune system as well. 

Wilhemina Venable:   
Venable would straight up ignore you if you even mentioned her being sick. She’d take medicine, but in private and would threaten to kill anyone that saw her. Showing “weakness” is really hard for her so you just let her be all secretive. Even though you definitely pick up prescriptions for her.


	11. Coven Witches reacting to their s/o being brought back from the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of over dose, roofies, gun violence and of course death

Madison Montgomery:  
You died while at a party with Madison. Some random dude roofied you but messed up and made you overdose. When she found you she was distraught and didn’t really know what to do. She finally just picked you up and took you back to the coven where she forced Mallory to bring you back to life. When you woke up, it was suddenly all warm, and you saw the love of your life. After that Madison never went out to crazy parties like that again. 

Queenie:  
Queenie came home one day, walking into your shared room where she found you with your throat slit. It was done by a witch hunter, who you had managed to kill before you died. Queenie immediately screamed for Cordelia knowing she could help. As soon as you were brought back queenie had you in a warm embrace. Queenie wasn’t big on pda but then she kissed you and almost everyone in the coven sighed with relief. 

Misty day:  
You died one day in a car crash, and as soon she heard she got Cordelia to give her a ride there as fast as possible. Once she got there she was crying and really scared she's too late. But she isn’t, she pushes through all the paramedics and brings you back. You’d never be able to drive again, but at least you were alive with your amazing swamp witch. 

Cordelia Goode:  
You died one day while Delia was on a business trip in California. You had been out with some of the girls when a guy pulled a gun out and you used yourself to shield the girls. Delia got on the first plane to New Orleans, but every minute she was in the plane or in the car she lost hope for helping you. But when she got there after 3 tries she got you to breathe. She wanted to be mad at you but she couldn’t, you protected the coven. 

Zoe:  
With Zoe you had been stupid one day while on the roof and literally snapped your neck. Zoe was just coming out of the coven to come look for you when she found your body, all she did was scream. Misty who was following her looked at you and started trying to bring you back. Eventually it took both misty and Mallory to fix what had happened. When they did Zoe was sure she was dreaming because she was so sure she would never see you again. 

Coco St.Pierre Vanderbilt:  
You actually choked to death while no one was in the coven. When Coco came in and saw you she broke down. Mallory found her and brought you back. Coco would never be the same always holding you a little tighter but she was still sooooooo happy you were ok now. 

Mallory:  
Michael killed you, mostly just to spite Cordelia who was like a mother to you. But when Mallory saw your body or what was left, she immediately decided to go back. She eventually did and brought you back so happy you were finally with her again. Though you had no recollection you were also very thankful she had put effort into saving you.


	12. Teasing Lily Rabe's characters all day ( slightly nsfw)

Nora Montgomery:  
Nora would not be very happy, she is very conservative and doesn’t like to be played with. At the end of the day she probably wouldn’t want to do anything cause she’d be kinda mad. If you could get her to get over her embarrassment though, she would enjoy it. Though she would never want it to happen ever again. 

Mary Eunice!innocent:  
She would just giggle. She loves you so much and she is so pure she wouldn't she any thing sexual in the way you were flirting with her. She would love all the attention though and she’d probably just start hugging and kissing you like the cinnamon roll that she is. 

Mary Eunice!possesed:  
She wouldn’t like it so much, because teasing is her job. She’d never let you do it again but she’d indulge you just once. She’d bring you to her office at the end of the day and let you do whatever you wanted to do to her. 

Misty day:  
Misty wouldn’t know what to do with herself. She’d get so pent up she’d become irritable. There is only so much Stevie Nicks can cure so eventually you have to help her. If you didn’t she’d be pretty angry/ go insane. 

Shelby Miller:  
Shelby would be so into it. At the end she be on her knees begging. She loves to be teased and always gets very turned on by it. When you tease her it’s almost nothing and it sets her off.


	13. Venable dating the reader who is Jeff's sister head canons

\- Venable ignoring you at first  
\- she thought you would be as stupid as him  
\- but you aren't and she soon realizes that   
\- she learns you both have mutual hatred for Jeff and Mutt, bonding over it   
\- knowing each other for years before making a move   
\- when you do it's magic and the both of you are terrified, but happy at the same time   
\- never telling Jeff because you know all it will be is a thing he can make fun of you both for   
\- office sex   
\- getting caught, it doesn't matter cause she's hr   
\- pretending to give you a stern talking to   
\- going on quiet nighttime dates   
\- her cooking dinner for you   
\- going with her to the outpost   
\- being her right hand man


	14. Everything's alright (Lou Miller x Debbie Ocean)

Debbie was sick. She didn't want to admit it, or for anyone to know, but she was definitely sick. Lou only noticed when she went to kiss her girlfriend goodbye and the brunette looked like death, in the nicest way possible.   
"Sweetheart you look ..... a little under the weather. Are you feeling ok?", asked Lou placing her hand on Debbie's forehead, concern written all over her face.   
"Feeling ok? Why would you ask that?", Debbie said trying her best to deflect the situation. Before she could walk away though, Lou grabbed her wrist.   
"You need to rest". Everything about Lou screamed that Debbie ought to do what she said, so she relented and got back in bed. Lou crawled in as well and Debbie almost immediately fell asleep.   
When she finally woke up Lou already had her a bath drawn. Debbie got up, walking to the bathroom, where Lou was. Lou looked at Debbie then began to undress, Debbie took the hint and began to undress herself. By the time they were both undressed the bath tub was filled with bubbles. Lou got in first, Debbie got in second sitting down between Lou's legs resting her head on her lovers chest. Lou pressed a kiss to the top of her head, Debbie returned it with a kiss to Lou's jaw.   
"Thanks for convincing me to rest", Debbie says breaking the comfortable silence.   
"No problem Deb, just next time will you at least tell me when you're sick?" Lou asked intertwining her fingers with Debbie's own.   
"Nope".


	15. Lou Miller smut head canons (nsfw)

\- Lou being a power top ...... of course  
\- loving to praise you   
\- giving you lots of attention   
\- always wanting to make you feel as good as possible   
-she'd be super cheeky teasing you and making you beg for her  
\- strap on's are her weapon of choice and she can do magic with one   
\- but Lou isn't picky and will fuck you in any position, any way, and any where   
\- she also is super open and would be down for a threesome with Debbie   
\- or Tammy   
\- or Rose  
\- or Daphne   
\- her favorite position when pleasuring you is doggy style with her strap on   
\- but if she getting pleasured she wants to ride your face into oblivion   
\- definitely is the big spoon   
\- though a minimal snuggler she still loves to cuddle after sex


	16. How Lou, Debbie, and Tammy met (oceans 8 headcanons)

\- Lou and Debbie had planned out a heist to steal very expensive electronics from a shipping truck headed to California  
\- Debbie had everything perfectly laid out   
\- they were at the blockade where Lou was disguised as a police officer   
\- the truck pulled up   
-things were going smoothly till the truck driver looked in his rear view mirror and saw Debbie emptying his cargo   
\- he immediately got out pushing Lou to the side making his way towards Debbie   
\- Debbie froze in place   
\- the man was about to grab her when a beautiful blonde woman in a pant suit stepped in between them   
\- she pulled out a badge ," I'm agent Summers with the FBI and unless you don't want to lose your job as well as face felony charges for obstructing I suggest you get back in your truck,"  
\- the driver turned around and got in while the blonde helped Debbie empty the rest of the cargo   
\- "Hey thanks for the help... who are you anyway?"  
-"The names Tammy, and don't worry about it it's what I do, I'm the fence"


	17. Teasing Sarah Paulson's characters all day head canons (nsfw)

Billie Dean Howard:  
Billie Dean would try her hardest not to get flustered, but she would. Every carefully placed hand, every lingering kiss, slowly drove her even more insane than the last. Eventually she would crack, laying down on your bed begging you for release.

Lana Winters:  
Lana would not be happy about not getting her way. She'd spend the better half of the day trying to ignore you. But when you snuck into her office only coming in to sit on her lap and ask her how she was doing, that was it. She'd pick you up by your waist, place you on the desk, and fuck you right then and there. 

Cordelia Goode:  
Cordelia would just give you a look at first. But you can only publicly embarrass/ turn on Cordelia so much before she does something back. She'd end up being the dominant one using you to get her off. After the fact she enjoyed it but never wants you to do it again. 

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
They would be blushing constantly. They aren't really used to a lot of attention so they like being teased. Well until they start getting really pent up. But when you come into your shared tent at the end of the day to find two pitiful sets of eyes, you had to give in.

Sally McKenna:  
At first she'd love it, but soon after not getting her way she'd get pissed off. Several times she'd make a move to do more but you'd just ignore her to do something else. You'd give into her only when you were sure she was gonna kill someone other wise. Though it seemed like a good idea it started a battle and she would be teasing you for at least the next week. 

Audrey Tindall:   
Audrey would get a little whiny at first. She'd just want to be touched and would cling to you the whole day. When it's finally time to even touch her she's decided she really likes when you tease her. Of course she likes it when you finally fuck her but she might, just might enjoy the build up more. But she always ends up begging you to just touch her instead of waiting the day. 

Ally Mayfair Richards:  
Ally wouldn't be having any of it. She is always the dominant one so she doesn't like you being so dominant when it comes to sex. She'd just turn it around on you completely and would tease the shit out of you. You'd have to beg and apologize only then would you get what you wanted from Ally. 

Wilhelmina Venable:  
Venable, like Ally, would be mad. But she'd tie you up, over stimulating you, making you crazy. She'd do this till she was convinced you wouldn't even try again. As well she'd make you pleasure her, apologizing ten thousand times to her.


	18. Fiona Goode x reader stuff

First date:   
For your first date Fiona would take you to an extremely fancy restaurant. She would be super romantic and spare absolutely no expense. She'd order very expensive champagne, get a little tipsy, then take you home. She'd want to immediately rush into things but not wanting to take advantage of you , she'd make sure you were ok then go to her own room.   
First kiss:  
Your first kiss would happen on your third date. It would be in the back of an Uber on your way to the academy. You would initiate the kiss and it's searing and passionate. Fiona wouldn't want to pull away when the car parked, but both of you knew it wouldn't be the first or last time.


	19. Venable's s/o getting teased by Jeff and Mutt head canons

-Working at the office with Venable  
-Not being a huge fan of the way Venable is treated by Jeff and Mutt   
-Trying your best to avoid them  
-Venable also trying to keep you away from them  
-On the occasions that you have to be around them you hate it  
-When they speak to you it is almost always filled with snarky comments about your relationship with her  
-Sometimes you wish you could say something to them but you know it could cost you both your jobs  
-When Venable finds out she is hella pissed  
-"Accidentally" spilling their coke in the floor   
-Telling you not to care what they say   
-Promising to kill time them if they ever do it again


	20. you're my only hope (rose weil x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by: @Hey_Its_Josie

" Please (y/n) just this once?" Rose begged  
"No Rosie I can't do it, I'm not model material, and besides you know a hundred people who could fill that spot." you argued. Rose had a fashion show in 3 days and one of her models broke their ankle leaving a void Rose was having trouble filling.  
"Sure you are, and I can't just get anybody, no on knows the show like you do," Rose put on her pouty face," pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee you know how much this means to me?"  
"Fine, but you owe me lots of ice-cream."  
"Deal!" Rose exclaimed entirely too happy about the situation.  
"If I didn't know better I would say you hired that model to break her own ankle." you said with a smirk pecking your wife on the lips. she put her hand to her chest in a theatrically offended way.  
"Me?," she drew a large exaggerated breathe," never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry this is short hope you don't hate it)


	21. Coven witches reacting to their s/o dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of depression, anxiety, panic attacks, and of course death

Madison Montgomery:  
Madison would go into a deep depression. She would feel trapped in a coven where no one understood her. she would also think that no one could possibly know her pain for you were truly the only person that truly knew her. She would try to bring you back as would pretty much everyone else in the coven but it would be unsuccessful and that would kill her more to know that maybe she could've saved you if she was somehow more powerful. Zoe would bring her food but she would never eat and Cordelia would attempt to talk to her but she would never accept anyone's offer of kindness. She would never see your face again. So she'd end up leaving the coven to never come back, not being able to see anyone's face that wasn't yours.

Queenie:  
Queenie would lose her laughter after you died, she wouldn't have the same smile or sassiness. When you died, a part of her went too. No matter how much she tried she couldn't, wouldn't, be happy without you. In turn everyone in the academy felt your death even more because there wasn't even a bright charismatic Queenie to distract them. To Queenie you were her partner in crime and she would never get that back. 

Misty Day:  
She would almost kill herself pouring all her power and energy into trying to save you. But it would never work. She would cry, scream, and no one knew how to help her. You were her tribe and losing you, the thing she had been searching for her whole life, ripped her apart. Misty would never get her tribe back. So she would move out of the coven preferring to be alone. Never listening to Stevie again because it only reminds her of you. 

Cordelia Goode:  
She would begin to crack. As the supreme should be able to do anything, but she couldn't even bring the one she loved most back. This would haunt her forever. She would spend sleepless nights, mostly due to you not being beside her, reading trying to find a way. She tried to be strong for the girls and for the coven but it's too much for her. She would fully submerge herself in work and never come out; rarely eating or drinking. Cordelia would never get the twinkle in her eye back or the cute way she bites her lip or even the way she curls her hair that you always loved. 

Zoe Benson:  
Zoe wouldn't be able to breathe. She would feel crushed under her anxiety and panic attacks that you would usually help her through. She would lose her new found strength. She wouldn't teach. She couldn't, she sees you in all the young girls faces. Cordelia attempted to comfort her but it never works. Before you died Zoe really didn't show her emotions that much. But know she was completely locked down, she didn't even smile. She was becoming the scared little girl she was when she first arrived at the coven. Soon she would feel the walls of the coven slowly closing in on her and she'd have to leave most likely to a small apartment on the outskirts of New Orleans.

Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt:  
Coco wouldn't understand what she was feeling. She had never in her life felt a pain as strong and crippling as what she felt when you died. Gone was her amazing days with her sisters. Gone were the shopping trips and the engagement ring you gave her. Coco couldn't function without you. She lost anything that ever really meant anything to her. With you, went her happiness and she would never get you or those memories back. 

Mallory:  
Mallory would be lost. She was a kid and teenager that was always used to being alone. But when she met you, she thought those days were gone. But know she was completely and impossibly alone. Sure she had Coco and Zoe, but they weren't you and no one else would be. She couldn't so much as close her eyes without seeing you. She would lose herself in nature sometimes not coming out of the woods for days. She would in that time, wonder aimlessly almost searching for you. She wouldn't leave the coven but it never makes her happy like it did when you were around.


	22. Fiona Goode x reader head canons

\- being a witch at the academy   
-Fiona liking you but not admitting it   
\- so you have to tell her how you feel   
\- being a super powerful couple instantly  
\- looooooots of sex   
\- Fiona getting jealous a lot   
\- her teaching you new things   
\- being the most powerful witches in the whole coven  
\- like seriously no one fucks with you  
\- being nice to Cordelia despite how Fiona treats her  
\- Cordelia trying her best to like you   
\- the other girls tolerating you   
\- most people are afraid to talk to you for fear of Fiona's jealousy  
\- keeping Fiona from doing stuff she'll regret   
\- her rarely ever getting mad at you  
\- having a happy life with your supreme


	23. Mallory and Winter comforting sad s/o

Winter Anderson:  
Winter would try her best to calm you down. She would give you a massage and try to get you relaxed. Once she had calmed you down she'd snuggle with you and watch Netflix. She'd get ice cream and eventually convince you to talk about what happened. She'd wipe your tears away and promise you that it would be alright and that she will always protect you. 

Mallory:  
Mallory would want to make you smile. She'd take you to the green house to listen to music or to her room to watch a funny movie. If you were really upset she take you out into the woods alone and let you be calm with nature. She'd talk to you for hours under the starlight. She would be around you constantly hugging and snuggling into you always wanting you to know that she is there for you.


	24. Sure, Whatever (Kate Denali x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Kate's mate and you have to convert to animal blood to be in the coven

"Shit!", you yelled in dismay as Tanya and Kate told you the terms and conditions of becoming members of the coven. "Are you fucking serious I have to drink...… animal blood" ,you could see Carmen's discomfort in your choice of language. But at this point you didn't care cause you were not drinking that nasty shit.  
When Kate's golden eyes met yours you knew there was nothing you could do to prevent this change from happening. So off you went into the woods to hunt animals.  
"You know it's really not that bad", your girlfriend was trying to comfort you and it wasn't working.   
"Sure, whatever you say electric lady", she gives you a look before running ahead spotting a moose. "Great! A moose for dinner."


	25. Tina Goldstein x reader head canons

\- meeting Tina at work  
\- having a crush on her for a while and finally working up the courage to ask her out   
\- being a very steady relationship   
\- no fights   
\- getting jealous of Newt   
\- being friends with Queenie and totally shipping her and Jacob  
\- short dates with Tina to go get hotdogs   
\- trying to impress her with wandless magic   
\----------------------------------------  
(After crimes of Grindlewald) (spoilers ahead)  
\- grabbing queenie before she goes to Grindlewald   
\- looking into her eyes  
\- her not listening and going anyway  
\- Tina being devastated  
-clinging to you and crying   
\- not leaving the house for weeks   
\- staying in France


	26. Sparks fly (Kate Denali x reader)

You had lived with the Cullen's for a little over a month. You were changed when your best friend Rosalie made the decision to turn you when you were both in a car accident. Since then you all had moved to Forks and you loved spending the extra time with your friend. But there was one thing missing, a relationship, and you were reminded how much you needed that void to be filled every time she went off with Emmet.  
Now it was Christmas break and you were quite excited to not have to deal with the stupid, bratty teenagers at school. When you heard you were going to be visited by some other coven up north, you were pretty excited. Mostly because you were getting tired of the same old shit.   
"You good (y/n)?" Emmet asked you.   
"Yeah just a little nervous is all," you said your toe starting to tap on the ground.   
"Tanya, Kate, and Irina are all great and will be very welcoming." Esme says coming over to you squeezing your arm. You look over to her giving her a smile, but look up quickly to the sound of squealing tires.   
"Jesus, Kate do you have to be so crazy" you heard a tall blonde with curly hair yell into the front seat window.   
"Irina", Emmet says smiling. Then another slightly shorter but still equally beautiful woman steps out with curly hair as well, an annoyed look on her face.   
"Tanya, the leader" Emmet fills you in again. Then the most beautiful woman you had ever laid eyes on stepped out of the front seat.   
"Kate" you both said in unison. Every vampire turns to you including Edward who is now chuckling having read your mind.   
"(y/n) finally found her mate," he says looking between them. Kate starts fully sprinting toward you, stopping just in front of your face.   
"I've waited for so long," she smiles at you and your heart melts. She then places a searing kiss to your lips that sends electricity through your whole body.


	27. One more game  (Kate Denali x reader)

Today was a particularly cold December day in (insert home town). You and your amazingly hot vampire girlfriend Kate were heading to your parents house for a holiday get together.   
There would be food she couldn't eat and board games and lingo she wouldn't understand but she was doing it for you. As your last wish before you were turned you wanted one last holiday.   
When you arrived your sister was attempting to calm down your 12 month old niece, while your nephew who was 6 flew threw the house at full speed with a very expensive very fragile looking piece of China in his hand.   
"Stop!" Cried your mother at sight of this horrific scene but it was to late he was gone. Kate looked almost ecstatic at this outrageously perfect display of family. That was until your sister shot up, handed her a wailing baby, and ran after ( nephew's name). Kate was frozen holding the child a foot from her body. Every person in the room stared at her and the baby waiting for something to happen. What did happen was ( niece's name) took one look at Kate and started to giggle. Everyone sighed in relief and Kate sat the child down so she could waddle away.   
First your mother walked up to Kate introducing herself.   
"Hi I'm (mother's name) nice to finally meet you Kate," your mother gave a warm smile and Kate gave one back. "This is my husband (dad's name)".  
"Hello", your dad says awkwardly shaking Kate's hand. Once your sister has your nephew calmed down by focusing his attention on Legos she comes over to you and Kate, now both seated on the couch holding hands.   
"Jesus (y/n) you scored", you almost choked on your drink, as Kate and your sister's husband chuckled.   
"Pizza's here", you told your mother she then rushes to the door paying then bring in the pizza. Everyone digs in you and Kate remaining seated.   
\----------------------------------------  
"I still don't understand why you didn't eat", your mother asks in Kate's direction.   
"I'm on a ….. um diet", she answers.   
"An um diet? Never heard of it." Your dad says chuckling to himself.  
"really dad?," you say laughing looking over at Kate who is still quite confused.   
"Alright well how about some phase 10." Your mother asks. Your sister taking her cue to leave. You suddenly want to take that cue as well, remembering last time when your parents almost disowned both of their children. You moved to stand up but Kate pulled you back down.  
"Not so fast I wanna play", Kate looked so happy. so you relented you and your dad deciding not to play instead playing video games.   
\----------------------------------------  
It was near midnight when you left and your mother had managed beat Kate every time, severely damaging her pride.   
"Come back and you can try again," your mother commented as you and Kate made your way to the car. And you swear you heard Kate growl.   
When you got into the car Kate looked defeated.   
"Now you know why we never play with her," you said smiling at Kate. Kate took one look at you, unlocked the car, and began to run at human speed inside. yelling: " ONE MORE GAME!!"


	28. Zallory (Zoe Benson x Mallory) head canons

-they go on a date after the whole Michael thing is cleared up realizing they have chemistry   
\- Zoe is apprehensive first because of her rocky history with relationships but Mallory convinced her to open up  
\- Mallory helping Zoe come out of her shell  
\- Zoe loving Mallory's sense of style  
\- Zoe sticking up for Mallory if the girls make fun of her   
\- Mallory sticking up for Zoe if Madison Is being a bitch  
\- Zoe getting jealous of Coco more than once   
\- Mallory always convinces her they are just friends ( and they are)  
\- their first time is slow and sensual   
\- Mallory is a virgin so Zoe would also be extra scared of hurting her   
\- it would turn out fine though   
\- Cordelia would support them and would love seeing two of her girls so happy  
\- dates are usually out in nature   
\- picking flowers, picnic, etc  
\- getting a cat together   
\- it's a fiery red tabby lovingly named Myrtle   
\- being a very well respected couple and people complimenting them constantly


	29. How the Coven witches would react to a sick s/o

Madison Montgomery:  
Madison would pretend to not want to be around you, but as soon as you coughed or got a head ache she'd be all over you. She'd get you medicine and basically do anything for you. She would definitely murder you if you told anyone though. 

Queenie:  
Queenie would joke and laugh with you about it. She'd cook you something too. Most of the time you were sick, would be spent cuddling and watching movies.

Misty Day:  
Misty would want to help you get better and bring you swamp mud tea. She would make sure you have everything you need so you can just rest in bed. Whenever you would try to do something yourself she would tell you that you needed to rest and put you back in bed. After making sure you have everything and after putting on some Fleetwood Mac in the background she would come and cuddle with you. 

Cordelia Goode:  
Cordelia would get worried, but insist she can take care of you. She would cook you amazing soups. Also she'd go totally potion crazy making you concoctions of gross herbal juices and other potions to help you get better. Expect to have like 15 blankets on you at all times and her asking if you need something like every 5 minutes. She'd definitely forgets she's the supreme when you're sick. 

Zoe Benson:  
Zoe would take care of you like you’re a queen (because to her you are). She would make sure you lack nothing. She would be by your side at all times making sure you are alright and asking if there is anything else she can do. She would try to make you feel better by cuddling and just laying in bed with you talking about anything and everything. 

Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt:  
Coco wouldn't really know what to do. For what she lacked in experience she made up for with the love she gave you. She would cling to you the whole time hugging and cuddling you. If you wanted food or anything she would get it for you(probably the most expensive stuff). She's very likely to buy you gifts or presents to make you feel better.

Mallory  
Mallory would be really worried and ask if you were alright a lot. She would get you medicines and would make sure you take them. She would put on some cheesy rom-coms so you can watch them together. You aren’t allowed to get out of bed if you need something she’ll get it for you. She would make sure that even though you’re sick you still have a bit of fun.

Myrtle Snow:  
Myrtle would pick up your medication (in style of course). She'd run errands, pick up food, but doesn't really want to be around you while you're sick. She would apologize for it but nonetheless keep her distance telling you she loves you when she can. 

Stevie Nicks:  
Stevie would play you music or put some on so you are relaxed. She'd probably microwave you some soup and cuddle with you and her dog on the couch. If you wanted she'd give you a massage cause she's just really great at giving them. 

Marie Laveau   
Marie would immediately take you under her wing feeling bad for you. She'd cook something really tasty and if that didn't work she'd do some amazing voodoo stuff to make you better. But at the end of the day she'd hold you and love you till you felt good again.

Fiona Goode:  
Contrary to what others may think, Fiona is very caring and would totally mother you. She would make sure you took your medicine as well as looking for a way to spend time together because she doesn’t want you to get bored. She would try not to show that she‘s worried but fail. Whenever you as much as turn she would be by your side asking if everything was alright. She would do anything to make you feel better.


	30. Sarah Paulson's characters reacting to their s/o smacking their ass

Billie Dean Howard:  
She'd be like cooking or doing some sort of chore and you'd just take the opportunity. She'd probably just like smile at you till you kiss her. She would most likely be shocked though.

Lana Winters:  
Lana would be so smug about it. She'd smile, maybe bite her lip completely enjoying your reaction. Like she'd totally go with it.

Cordelia Goode:  
Cordelia would be hella nervous about it. You'd do it one day without thinking, she'd be dead. BLUSHING lots of blushing, also she'd love it but never admit it.

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
Bette would freak and Dot is definitely into it. They'd be all shy about it though, blushing like the cinnamon rolls they are. They both like the confidence that takes but they'd probably just laugh.

Sally McKenna:  
Sally does it ALL THE TIME. She loves if you reciprocate, and the feeling of being able to do it is something strangely domestic for her so she loves it. Also you can bet she'd dick you down after that. 

Audrey Tindall:  
Audrey would do like a cute squeal. She'd giggle and find nothing about it sexual. She might even smack you back.

Ally Mayfair Richards:  
Ally would smile and just look at you. She'd be doing something serious and you'd just walk in and smack her ass. She might pretend she's mad but would love it and make sure you knew it later 😉. 

Wilhelmina Venable:  
Venable would give you the ,"what the fuck" look. She'd probably 'punish' you for it. There is NO situation where you do this and it doesn't initiate sex.


	31. Kinks for Jessica Lange's Characters (nsfw)

Constance Langdon:  
Power play   
She enjoys being in charge. Loving it when you submit to her completely and do whatever she says. She also would love it when you call her mistress. 

Sister Jude:  
Spanking   
Jude obviously loves to flog you. She wants to hear you beg to be forgiven. She likes to mark you; the redder and more painful the better. 

Fiona Goode:  
Bondage  
Fiona loves the feeling of power she gets when she dominates you. She likes that you're completely submissive to her. She would be a VERY strict mistress. 

Elsa Mars:  
Pet play  
She'd treat you like her pet, maybe a collar, a leash. She would want you to serve her but would be loving and be praising a lot; though she's not opposed to punishment.


	32. Sarah Paulson’s characters reacting to walking in on their s/o crying

Billie Dean Howard:  
Billie would make you tea and would want to talk it out. She'd probably hold your hand and make sure that you feel safe. She would definitely want to know what happened. 

Lana Winters:  
Lana would start hugging and kissing you. She would hate seeing you cry and would talk it out with you. If it was because of somebody she would destroy whoever it was in the press. 

Cordelia Goode:  
Cordelia would be a total mom about it holding you and reassuring you. She'd probably just lay there with you and talk for hours about life stuff. She would be really concerned and wouldn't leave your side for a few days. 

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
Bette and Dot would be devastated. You make them so happy, so they want to do that for you. They would try to make it better but would blame themselves ultimately. 

Sally McKenna :  
Sally sadly would be desensitized to it. So she would just be real mundane about it. Probably seeing it as something you have in common. 

Audrey Tindall:  
Audrey would immediately comfort you. She would demand an explanation. She would kiss and hug you and make you feel loved. 

Ally Mayfair Richards:  
Ally would be ready to cut a bitch. She'd want to know why and wouldn't stop till you told her. Once she calmed down she would reassure you and make sure you never cried again. 

Wilhelmina Venable:  
Venable would be very protective but also not quite know how to show it. She'd be awkward but would want to help. Although she'd probably just tell you to get over it.


	33. How Sarah’s characters would react to their s/o being anorexic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: anorexia, eating disorders

Billie Dean Howard:  
Billie would tell you that you are perfect. She would try to help you by listening and helping you search for someone who can professionally help you. If you want to and are ready for that of course. She would do anything that would be able to help you. She would also cook for you and try to normalize eating food. If she was away to film for her show she would call to check up on you and when she hears it isn’t going too well or when she gets concerned she sweet talks you into calming down.

Lana Winters:  
Lana would try to help you by talking about it. She would try to find out why you think you need to change yourself. She would tell you that you never have to be a certain way for her and that you are perfect no matter what. She would do anything it takes to help you. She believes that you will fight and overcome this together. 

Cordelia Goode:  
She would have tears in her eyes while trying to tell you how beautiful you are inside and out and that she loves you no matter how you look. She would make sure you stay healthy. She would blame herself for not noticing a difference in you earlier. She would encourage you to seek professional help but if you’re not comfortable with that she would try her best to help you herself. 

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
Bette would cry and at first would be confused as to why you, to her the most beautiful person on earth, would think you weren’t perfect and needed to change anything. She would cuddle you and tell you how much you mean to her. Dot would understand the pressure you feel to be perfect and the pressure society puts on you to have the ‘perfect’ body. She tries to comfort you as well. They will help you look for help, when you’re ready, because they want to help you feel better again. 

Sally McKenna:  
Sally would be worried about you and would cry when she found out thinking that it somehow might be her fault. She would reassure you that you are gorgeous just the way you are. She wouldn’t mind showing you just how great she thinks your body is ;). She would do anything she can to help you, telling you that if you ever wanted to talk she would listen. She understands how it feels to struggle with yourself which makes her really understanding. 

Audrey Tindall:  
Audrey would take you to the best person that could help you, if you are willing. She would make sure your hydrated and when she’s away filming a movie she would call someone to check up on you, just to make sure everything is alright. She would tell you everyday how stunning you are and how much she loves you. 

Ally Mayfair-Richards:  
Ally would cook light meals for you. She would support you, and take you to someone who could help you. She would repeatedly tell you how special you are to her. After a bad day she would cuddle with you whispering sweet nothings in your ear and making your favorite snack. She would do anything to help you because the only thing she wants is for you to feel happy, safe, and loved. 

Wilhelmina Venable:  
She at first wouldn’t really know how to react, she isn’t always great with emotions and is afraid of saying the wrong thing to you or hurting you. She would also feel like it’s her fault. She thinks she should have given you more love or should have noticed something sooner. But then she realizes that you need her right now so she comes up to you and tells you how much you mean to her and how stunning you are and then she would cuddle with you. Which, knowing Venable, is a rare thing. She would keep a closer eye on you to see if you are ok. She would sometimes even sneak a favorite treat of yours from the kitchen. There is nothing she wouldn’t do for you.


	34. Obey (Venable x reader) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go here:  
> ( https://imagines4thepeeps.tumblr.com/post/180411233560/for-oyolovesu-based-loosely-on-this )  
> to see the original post and see the gif this is based on and the drawing someone made based on the fic!!

Great, your bed was broken. After a particularly rigorous bout of self love you had nearly cracked the bed frame in half.   
You had been at the outpost for months and during that time you had built a pretty decent friendship with Venable. Well as much of a friendship as you could get with that woman. She wasn't nice but she was nicer to you. So you decided to go to her about it.   
When you swung open the door there she was her perfect breasts on full display. All she wore was a pair of solid black panties, and a black pair of thigh highs with matching garters. Her face was flushed and her body was wet indicating she had been in the shower. She looked angry.   
"Do you know how to knock" her tone was harsh. You were in for it now.   
" y-yes I do miss Venable" your voice was shaking she looked like a predator stalking its prey.   
"It's mistress, now take off you pants so you can receive your punishment." At first you let out a nervous chuckle hoping she was joking. But either the tone of her voice or the ache between your legs pushed you to obey. Once your pants were off you started to walk toward her. "Stop! Panties too" you were scared of what she might do if you didn't take them off, so yet again you obeyed.  
She sat on the edge of the bed motioning to you toward her lap. It was then you knew truly what she wanted. So moved toward her, laying over knee, ass in the air." Good girl (y/n), listen you don't move from that spot or it's 5 more, do you understand?"  
"Yes, Ve-mistress" you were starting to get really scared now.   
"Good you get ten full hits and after everyone you thank me and count out loud, understand?" She started caressing your ass making you want her impossibly more.   
"Yes, mistress". Smack! She brought her hand down hard on your bare ass. " thank you mistress, 1"  
"Good girl" she brought her hand down again harder you yelled out trying not to move.   
"Thank you mistress,2" by the time you got to ten your ass was red and stinging and you were so wet.   
She started rubbing her hands up and down your curves. "Stand up and take the test of your clothes off" to far in to care, yet again you obeyed. As you took off your shirt and bra she took off her underwear." Come here" when you approached she dipped her fingers into your wet folds. You gasp and buck your hips forward. "No pretty girl, I get to come first; lay on the bed"  
You did what she said and laid on your back fully exposed. She climbed on top of you planting a hot kiss on your neck. Then she started sucking hard leaving a black and blue hickey on your neck. She did this all the way down to your nipples.  
Then she climbed all the way on top of you. Lowering her hot wet core onto your face. "Eat and don't stop till I come." She commanded.  
You went to work immediately lick and sucking at her heat. She gripped your hair and grinded hard on your face. "Yes baby just like that" she started gasping and moaning, grinding into your face.   
Then all at once, she came all over your face calling your name and trembling.   
"Good girl" she got off and kissed you on the lips. "Now go to your bed or what's left of it.....and if you touch yourself I will flog you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week."   
So you got up, put your clothes on, and did the walk of shame to your room. When you got back you laid on your broken bed and cried out of desperation.


	35. Walking in on Sarah's Characters while they are masturbating.(nsfw)

Billie Dean Howard:  
Billie is quite loud when she masturbates so you would hear her and know exactly what she doing. She wouldn't hear you until you brushed your hand down her body and her eyes would fly open. She would pull you on top of her to commence sexy times. 

Lana Winters:  
Lana would see you and keep going. She'd just stand up, still rubbing her clit, and walk over to you. She'd take you by the shirt and lead you to bed with her. 

Cordelia Goode:  
Cordelia would sense you, immediately pulling the covers over herself. She would, after figuring out it was you, start laughing. She'd pull the covers off of her motioning with her finger 'come here'

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
They would die. You'd have to reassure them that it was ok and that you loved seeing them like this. If you wanted too, it would lead to sex. 

Sally McKenna:  
Bitch, she would keep going looking you right in the eye till she came. Then she'd go to you for round 2. Kissing you passionately and grinding into you. 

Audrey Tindall:  
Seeing you watching her would make her hornier. Begging for you to touch her as she rubs her clit painfully slow. Going to her and fingering her till she comes. 

Ally Mayfair Richards:  
Ally would stop, stand up, go to you and fuck you senseless. Pleasuring you first is a big turn on for her. Once she's done you return the favor making sure to squeeze and play with her nipples.

Wilhelmina Venable:  
Venable would be embarrassed, but play it off with false confidence. She'd basically spank the shit out of you, making you her bitch. Then sitting on your face till she comes sending you back to your room all hot and bothered.


	36. Sarah Paulson's Character reacting to their crush running up to them hugging them and kissing their cheek

Billie Dean Howard:  
She'd just probably hug you right back, most likely expecting it. She'd then probably kiss you on the lips just to make things final.  
"Not so fast"   
"hmph"

Lana Winters:  
Lana would be very shocked maybe even let a little gasp. She would quickly calm down once sees you. She would enjoy it thoroughly. Also she definitely pretends like she wasn't scared.  
"Holy mother o- oh hey (y/n)."

Cordelia Goode:  
Cordelia would be all mature about it. She would kiss you back and then pretend she had to do some work. But she'd like go to her office and scream.  
" OHMYFUCKINGGODWHATWASTHAT"

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
They would just be blush monsters. They would in any situation need you to make the first move so it works out pretty well. Bette would do her gasp and Dot the lip bite.   
"Oh my god why do you guys have to be so cute"   
" *gasps and lip bites more*"

Sally McKenna:  
Sally would just grab you and start kissing you hard. Most likely taking you to her room and fucking you senseless.  
" (Y/n) you really can't tell me you didn't expect this was going to happen."

Audrey Tindall:  
She would blush a lot and probably squeal since that's her reaction to everything. Kissing you back, never letting you go.   
"* loud shrieking sound*"   
" ooooook"

Ally Mayfair Richards:  
Ally would be smooth as hell like literally before you could kiss her cheek she turns her face and kisses you on the lips. She'd immediately takes you to bed for a good fucking.   
" oh my god Ally"  
"*shit eating grin so good you almost faint*"

Wilhelmina Venable:  
She would do one of her wtf smiles. But she would reciprocate holding you close and kissing you passionately.   
" umm what the actual fuck was that (y/n)"


	37. Sarah's character finding out their s/o is a supernatural being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I think of supernatural beings the simplest thing comes to mind is like vampires and werewolves so yeah I'm just gonna alternate. Also these vampires and werewolves follow like the twilight lore ( sorry I'm trash)

Billie Dean Howard: - vampire  
She would already know by the time you tell her. She would be supportive but making sure you only drink animal blood. Wanting to be turned by you when the time comes.

Lana Winters: - werewolf   
She would be hella freaked out. You would take her to the woods and start stripping. Then you'd just turn in a huge wolf. But after you explain it to her she becomes more understanding. She definitely rides you like a horse through the woods though ( cause it's just fun). 

Cordelia Goode: - vampire   
Cordelia, like Billie, would already know. She would support you and ask you to teach the girls about your kind. She would help you deal with the cravings too. All In all she'd be pretty chill about it. 

Bette and Dot Tattler:- werewolf  
You would tell them both first. They would both laugh at you. Until you phased in front of them. Bette would gasp and Dot would faint. But after the initial shock they would slowly warm up to it. Probably relating to your struggle of being an outcast. 

Sally McKenna: - vampire  
You would tell her and she'd just shrug it off. She would love the poise with which you killed people. Being a murderous duo. 

Audrey Tindall:- werewolf  
She would FREAK. Honestly at first she'd just pretend it didn't happen. But after loads of convincing she'd realize you are more important than her unwarranted fear. 

Ally Mayfair Richards:- vampire   
She would think it was super impressive. Wanting to know absolutely everything about it. Being disappointed you couldn't eat her food. Loving you impossibly more. Wanting to be changed, and eventually Oz when he is older. 

Wilhelmina Venable:- werewolf  
Venable would love it. She would make her protector. Using you to kill people that wronged her. Really hot sex after she finds out.


	38. Sarah Paulson's characters reacting to you walking in on them crying

Billie Dean Howard:  
She would wipe her tears away quickly and try to pretend it didn't happen. But you would immediately ignore that and just go to her asking what happened.   
"I'm fine"  
" no you're not talk to me"

Lana Winters:  
Lana would try to prevent you from seeing but would fail miserably. Because with that woman when it rains it pours. Your mind would immediately race to her trauma, so you would just hold her.   
" I've got you baby tell me what happened"

Cordelia Goode:  
Cordelia wouldn't even try to hide. Because after knowing you for so long and trusting you so much she knows you can read her like a book. So she cries on your shoulder and tells you what happened.  
"Th-the cat hurt it's paw"   
"oh my god Delia"

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
Bette wouldn't be the one crying, but if she was she wouldn't want to talk to anyone even her sister. Most likely though it would be Dot crying. Maybe over something stupid like spilt milk or something serious like her mother. Either way it was a downpour.  
" Dot sweetheart I need you to calm down"  
"I-I'm ........r-really .......tr-tryin "

Sally McKenna:  
Sally wouldn't give a shit she cries all the time.  
" hey babe"   
"hey" 

Audrey Tindall:  
Audrey would be LOUD. She doesn't care who hears she just wants to be comforted.  
" BABE"   
"I'm right here Audrey"

Ally Mayfair Richards:  
Ally would pretend it didn't happen. She doesn't like showing weakness. Wouldn't even acknowledge it ever.   
" *wipes away tear* so how was your day"

Wilhelmina Venable:  
Venable would get extremely angry. She would hit or flog you. Would maybe even tie you up. Making you swear to never tell a soul.  
" babe it's ok I'm here"   
" DoN't EvEr CaLl Me BaBe"


	39. Zoe Benson comforting her s/o

-getting you into comfortable clothes   
-running you a bath  
\- getting in with you  
\- kissing you all over   
\- using magic and herbs to calm you   
\- massaging you  
\- giving you an oversized t-shirt and taking you to bed  
\- holding you close  
\- watching tv   
\- letting you talk about it if you want  
\- always being able to give you sound advice  
\- several I love you's  
\- not having a care in the world about anything other than your well being


	40. Sarah's character finding their crush under the mistletoe

Billie Dean Howard:  
She would see you under the mistletoe and smile to herself. You wouldn't even notice till you feel her lips on yours.  
" you're under the mistletoe"  
" yep"

Lana Winters:  
You are in the asylum. You would be standing under the mistletoe writing in your notebook. Lana would see you, run up to you and peck you on the lips.  
" what the-"  
" see you around (y/n)"

Cordelia Goode:  
She would have some hanging in her greenhouse doorway. You would stand in the doorway to ask her a question noticing her inch closer to you as you talk. Then she grabs you by the hair, kissing you passionately.  
"Uh, Miss Cordelia?"  
"What?"

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
Dot would try to ignore it but Bette would eventually convince her sister to go over to you. Dot would kiss you on the cheek and all three of you would blush.  
"That was sweet"  
"thank ya"

Sally McKenna:  
Liz would hang up some mistletoe. As soon as you even go near it Sally would push you against the wall and start kissing you harshly.  
" what was that for"  
" mistletoe"

Audrey would just squeal when you step under it. Running to you to kiss you right on the mouth.  
" YoU'rE uNdEr ThE mIStLeToE"  
" oh reall-"

Ally Mayfair Richards:  
You would be at the restaurant. She would see you under it while she was working. She'd come up to you with her apron and everything and just fully kiss you.  
"Ally what are you doing"  
*ally with shit eating grin points up*

Wilhelmina Venable:  
She probably wouldn't do anything right away cause she doesn't want to kiss you in front of people.  
" (l/n) office now"  
" gee I hope I don't get detention"


	41. Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt comforting her s/o

\- her first intuition being to buy you something  
-jewelry, food, anything you could possibly want  
\- if that doesn't work she'd give a massage   
\- rubbing your shoulders or back , maybe even your head hoping to release some of your stress  
\- maybe even using a newly learned calming spell on you  
\- making you tea  
\- cuddling you with ten thousand blankets   
\- watching Netflix until you feel like going to sleep   
\- her holding you through the night making sure you never feel alone   
\- "I love you (y/n)"  
\- "I love you too coco"


	42. Dating innocent!Mary Eunice head canons

-meeting her at the library  
\- asking her if she'd like to get coffee with you  
\- you sit in a cafe talking for hours   
\- telling you about her not being a nun anymore and escaping some crazy asylum  
\- going on several more dates with her each time is better than the last  
\- being her first kiss  
\- holding her hand  
\- buying her clothes   
\- picnics  
\- going into nature and just staying for hours   
\- flower crowns  
\- if anyone so much as looks at her funny you become fiercely protective  
\- she loves when your assertive or dominant  
\- taking her virginity  
\- being slow and careful  
\- making it special  
\- she likes it pretty rough though so light spanking and nipple play  
\- wanting to marry you if she could  
\- both agreeing to as soon as it was legal   
\- promise rings  
\- still praying before she eats/goes to sleep  
\- respecting her religion regardless of what you believe  
\- she does the same


	43. Mallory x Zoe Benson headcanons

\- going on a date after Zoe asks Mallory out   
\- loving every minute of it and becoming serious  
\- passionate sweet kisses  
\- getting a dog  
\- have 12 gardens   
\- Cordelia being a supportive mom  
-Mallory not being experienced with sex so Zoe kind of guiding her  
\- pretty much Zoe teaching her how things work  
\- Mallory meeting Zoe's family   
\- they love her  
\- Zoe constantly complimenting Mallory on her powers  
\- Mallory comforting Zoe if she ever gets sad about her previous relationships  
\- Mallory thinking mature Zoe is so sexy  
\- loving how loyal Zoe is to Cordelia and the coven  
\- btw myrtle totally ships it and always takes time out to tell them how much she does


	44. Being with Cordelia in the new timeline head canons

\- meeting after she becomes supreme   
\- having the gift of sight   
\- when you meet you don't know who she is, so you just walk right up to her and ask her out  
\- she admires your boldness and agrees   
\- everyone telling you who she is AFTER  
\- freaking out   
\- once you start dating seriously you become the power couple of the coven  
\- when the warlocks request the council you come with her   
\- hating Michael immediately  
\- slowing dying inside because Cordelia is deteriorating   
\- begging her not to put you under an identity spell  
\- saying it's for your own good and doing it  
\- when you come to, you are broken  
\- holding off Michael  
\- surviving   
\- watching Cordelia kill herself  
\- when everything resets you're there with Delia to welcome a new student Mallory   
\- she hugs you forgetting of your sight and it all comes back to you   
\- never really being the same  
-eventually sharing what you know with the coven to take down the new antichrist


	45. Pretty Women (Cordelia x reader x Misty)

You were in love, extraordinarily, unbelievably in love. With who? Well you see that was the hard part. For about 4 weeks you have been in a wonderful polyamorous relationship with the supreme Cordelia Goode and the swamp witch Misty day. The only downside was that it wasn't a perfect triangle, so they both got really jealous.   
It wasn't that bad until last week when Cordelia took you to a fancy restaurant all by yourselves. To Misty that meant war, so right after she bought you tickets to ( insert fav band). You were so excited, you couldn't believe it. You didn't even think about the war that could be going on. You just thought they were both being really nice.   
You soon found out though, because when you came home from the concert you found Delia in the greenhouse frantically shearing a Belladonna plant.  
"Delia are you ok"? You asked and she turned around tears falling from her eyes.   
"Do you still love me"? You wanted to laugh she couldn't be serious right. But the look in her eye told you all you needed to know. You immediately took her in your arms holding her tight and promising her you'd never leave her.   
You thought maybe it was over, but actually it just got worse. Now the supreme had shed tears and that meant she showed weakness and more Importantly it meant she was out for blood. After that you didn't see much of Delia. Little did you know it was because she was planning an extravagant night for you. Come to think of it you didn't see much of Misty either she was too busy making her shack over to be perfect for a night out with you. They were at a standstill neither could agree on what to do or who you loved most.   
Finally enough was enough you had to put an end to it. The only catch was you weren't sure how to, they were so caught up in it they barely listened to you at all. Eventually after trying so hard to think of a way to get them to stop you just broke down. The longer use laid there crying the louder and more profusely the tears came down. You were sure the whole coven could hear you especially when you're heard the door creek open and you heard Cordelia's signature heels clacking on the floor and Misty's also quite signature dragging platform boots. When you open your eyes you saw Cordelia coming to your front and Misty going around your back to hold you from behind. Cordelia held your face and looked into your eyes making sure you understood that you were safe and it was OK. Strangely enough this was the first time in weeks that they had even came close to you, much less touched you.  
At this point you were tired. There is honestly nothing that could cheer you up. Well nothing except for your two smoking hot girlfriends who are holding you like there's no tomorrow. When you finally opened your eyes to meet Cordelia's you saw she was crying and when you turned your head over your shoulder you saw that Misty was as well. That's when your heart truly broke because in all this mess you never wanted them to get hurt.   
"What's wrong darlin" you heard Misty's quiet southern drawl whisper in your ear.   
"I-I can't stand when you guys fight." you heard Cordelia gasp and Misty start to breakdown.   
"It's all our fault" it was Cordelia's the turn to speak. Her eyes were puffy and she had A look of remorse on her face.   
"I'm ok I just need you now" it was true they were all you really needed so you stayed there sitting, talking, laughing, and just being with each other. That was what you wanted from the beginning.


	46. Bananun mommy kink head canons (canon)

\- Lana being super into the mommy kink  
\- Mary thinking it's hot af  
\- heated kisses  
\- Lana calling Mary mommy   
\- always giving her mommy what she wants   
\- lots of oral  
\- and spanking   
\- begging to be spanked   
\- likes to be gagged   
\- likes being restrained too  
\- loves when she is called baby   
\- Lana ALWAYS wanting to be dominated by her mommy  
\- fingering herself in front of her mommy   
-Mary absolutely loving the kinky side of Lana   
-wanting Lana to be fully hers  
\- making her submit to her 24/7  
\- making her wear pigtails and a collar   
\- fucking her with a strap on


	47. First kiss with Jessica Lange's characters

Constance Langdon:  
You know Constance because she would hire you to be a maid or something. But one day she'd start talking to you and you would become fast friends drinking tea together after you did your work. The first time she kissed you, you were talking to her about maybe leaving. She couldn't take that and immediately came over and kissed you. It wasn't super passionate but it was enough to make you never want to leave her side.

Sister Jude:  
You would work under Jude at the asylum. You were her right hand woman and you would do whatever she asked, no matter how cruel. One day you would come up to her office and she would only be wearing a piece of red lingerie. You almost run to her, pushing her against the wall kissing her while she giggles softly into your lips. 

Fiona Goode:  
You would meet Fiona when she arrives at the coven. She takes a liking to you and not in the murderey way. One night she comes into your room, of course you start to freak out but once realize it's her you calm down. Before you can fully process it though her lips are on yours in a heated kiss. 

Elsa Mars:  
You would be a fortune teller at the freak show. She would always bring you in to tell her fortune. Sometimes you would drink with her and have deep conversations. One day, after a particularly long drinking session she just walks right up to you and kisses you on the mouth.


	48. Something entirely new (Cordelia Goode x reader)

It was a very uneventful day at the coven. So you and your best friend Mallory decided to test out new powers. You both went to work looking through books and trying to find cool things you could try.   
It was later that you had realized how stupid you had been. You remember faintly that Zoe had once told you about teleporting, you couldn't remember what she had told you about it. So you grab Mallory, taking her outside to try it.   
When you first start you have to think and try really hard. But after a while, it becomes easier, almost effortless and hard to control. But the game of tag was so heated you couldn't be bothered to care.   
Mallory had just tagged you when you heard the voice of your supreme. "(Y/N), MALLORY STOP THAT RIGHT NOW" but instead of stopping you it only made you go faster for fear you'd lose. So in one last act of desperation you leapt at Mallory attempting to tag her. But when you did you got flung into the air and impaled on the fence post.   
There was a searing hot pain. And the last thing you heard was Mallory collapsing to the ground and the scream of your supreme.   
You floated around in a sort of darkness, when suddenly you shot out of the bed alive again. You were crying, and hyperventilating. "I-I'm so s-sorry I should have l-listened, please forgive m-me".  
When you said that, Cordelia immediately rose from her seat. She had a kind of fire in her eyes that said she would never leave. Then she did something you didn't expect she climbed into the bed with you. You and her had been close before, but were you this close? You didn't know nor could you think to care when her beautiful arms wrapped around you. It was like for the first time you both realized how much you really had fallen.   
She looks you in the eye and you do the same to her. Being one of action you just grab her by the collar and bring her in for an explosive kiss. When you pull away your both out of breathe, and you have the Supremes' lipstick all over your mouth. But you don't care cause that was amazing.   
"T-hat was awesome" now she was stuttering. But instead of answering you just brought her in for another kiss content to live out your lives forever in the bed making out.


	49. Mallory x reader head canons

\- meeting her when she comes to the coven  
\- helping Cordelia show her around   
\- flirting hard  
\- asking her out for coffee  
\- queenie making fun of you for having a thing for the new girl  
\- Zoe thinking it's cute   
\- Madison not caring  
\- after one date knowing your perfect for each other  
\- praising her for her powers  
\- her being a student In a class you teach   
\- going on long walks in the park   
\- def getting on the swings   
\- making eyes at each other across the room  
\- her hating pda but you loving it   
\- her making you flower crowns  
\- being clingy af  
\- being glad Mallory is friends with Coco   
\- watching Netflix all the time together  
\- being super fans of Lana Winters   
\- like thinking she is such a queen  
\- her proposing to you in the green house  
\- having a very beautiful wedding


	50. Innocent (Sally McKenna x reader)

Love. It's what makes a Subaru a Subaru lol jk. It's actually something you've never felt before. Well until you met her.   
When you first came to the hotel you hadn't even had as much as a kiss. You were there for a science convention, that you happened to be key speaker at. You are talking about the advances in astrophysics and your, as some have said, ground breaking studies involving quarks.   
Arriving at the hotel wasn't all that bad. First the convention went amazing, receiving high amounts of praise from people who you considered to be super heroes in your field. Actually you managed to get a really great job in LA, but the only problem was that you had to start the next day and would have to stay at the hotel until you could find a place of your own.   
Deciding you needed some type of human contact you went to the bar.  
"What'll it be?" the beautiful bald woman asks.  
"Just water" you politely say, as a woman comes to sit beside you.   
"Hey I heard you playing (insert grunge band here) last night I love them." The woman had crimped hair and a faux fur cheetah print jacket on, and track marks on full display.  
"Yeah I love them, I'm (y/n)" you say extending your hand. The bartender scoffs and she gives you a look, but takes your hand none the less.   
"Sally" the way she looks at you makes you think she doesn't have many friends.  
"I love your hair" you say hoping to bring this obviously troubled person some sort of kindness. She just looks at you a single tear running down her face. " what's wrong was it something I said" your mind races trying to figure out what you did.   
"no, it's not that it's just... no ones ever nice to me." She just looks at you like no one had ever looked at you before, like for the first time somebody noticed you were there. That's how you fell HARD for a heroin addict who wore cheetah print.


	51. The end of the world as we know it (Venable x reader)

You were on a super secret mission. Your job was to watch over and protect Mallory and Coco at the outpost. The supreme had set it up to where you arrived at the same time they did.   
You were led inside by a very tall muscular women and a short lady, they called Ms. Meade. When you were first assigned this duty you were excited you'd get to keep your memory and protect your friends. But when you saw her face, you kind of wished you hadn't been able to remember. And by the looks of it she did too.   
She had hurt you more than you can possibly imagine. She left in the middle of the night to go work full time for tweedledee and tweedledumbass. It tore you in two. She made you happy and you thought you made her happy too, but apparently the two bowl cut cunts made her happier.   
When you laid eyes on each other you both gasped. One thing you didn't expect going into a very small bunker with a bunch of people was that one of those people was going to be your ex. An ex, to top it all off, that had just up and left you. Worst of all you couldn't even talk to your best friend Coco about it.   
She stared you down the entire time as she showed everyone around and went over the rules. They were strict, even for her, but when was she ever reasonable, when did it matter if what she did was cruel. The answer was never and you both knew that.   
At the end of the tour she requested to talk to you... great.   
"What the hell do you want" your blood was boiling, it took everything in you to not release the full strength of your powers on her.   
" I just wanted to say that I won't be telling anyone about you being a witch," her eyes softened you saw something new. Compassion?  
"Is that all you wanted, I'll be going then" you turned to leave, but she grabbed your hand. Your eyes shot open.  
" I know you won't believe me but there isn't a day that goes by when I don't regret what I did or want to come back. I knew that if I did come back though, it would be too much to see how I hurt you" a tear rolls down her cheek. You instinctively start to come toward her, but hesitate.   
In that moment all rational thinking was gone and all that was left was your desire for the woman you loved so much so long ago. Your lips met in a beautifully passionate kiss and she truly felt like a whole new person as well. When you both pulled away she left instantly. Leaving you alone to contemplate the very complicated future of your apocalypse.


	52. What is this feeling (Sally McKenna x reader)

Ding dong the bitch was dead. Michael was gone and the whole coven breathed a collective sigh of relief. Cordelia proposed to Misty, Zoe and Madison were reunited with a passionate kiss, and Mallory confessed her love to Coco. Everyone was having their perfect happy gay ending. But queenie seemed uneasy.   
"what's wrong girl?" you ask sitting beside your best friend everyone's attention now on you two. She stands up.   
"Just think, we know Michael came from the murder house, a kind of after life blocker, well the Cortez is like that too and I can't help but think another antichrist will rise there too." The look on everyone's face was dread.   
" I'll go" you stand next to your friend. You're clairvoyant and have the power to banish evil spirits. You played a key role in killing Michael.   
"Absolutely not" your supreme says, she reads your facial expression and quickly realizes there is nothing she can do to stop you, " at least take someone with you"  
"I'll go with her" your friend Madison steps forward. Everyone is a bit shocked but they know your strong relationship.   
"It's settled we leave in the morning" you said heading upstairs a pit already forming in your stomach.   
\----------------------------------------  
( time skip)  
You and Madison arrive at the hotel the next morning and immediately check in. Madison decides to sleep while you try to make sense of all the spirits communicating to you. One is standing out strong and fierce but also sad and fragile, calling for help. You follow it to a bar where a woman with blonde crimped hair sits on a stool, a cigarette in her mouth.  
" Hey" you sit next to her, she looks up. "Sally right? You see I'm a witch that has the power of clairvoyance and I also can banish demons too, that's what I was actually sent here to do"   
" I-I don't know what to say" she looks confused but thankful that someone would care enough to help. " I'll show you where it is" your breathe picks up ready to unleash your powers on the demon. You get to a random room but immediately feel the unearthly feeling of complete darkness.   
" There's a demon in there all right, I can feel it from here" she looks down ,opens the door, and you proceed by yourself. You call out to it, it creeps toward you. " LEAVE THIS PLACE" it freezes up unable to move, it's strong but you're stronger your eyes roll back in your head as you levitate, the demon fading to nothing. You fall the ground Sally runs in and takes you somewhere you couldn't tell exactly where. When you wake up Sally is cuddled into your side begging for you to wake up. " where am I" she sits straight up.   
" I thought you were never gonna wake up, I thought you were gone, I thought you left me" a tear rolls down her cheek, you instinctively wipe it away she looks you in the eye.   
"I'll never leave you" you say bringing her in kissing her "I'll figure out a way to get you out of here I promise"


	53. Red side of the moon ( Venable x reader)

You had just started working at some elite robotics company of completely unknown origins. You had been hired to be an assistant to a woman that was only referred to as Venable.   
She turned out to be a very beautiful woman all in purple. She walked with a cane for some reason, but she was far from old and worn down. She was striking, though when anyone complimented her( or called her babe) she would ignore it or get angry.   
She hated everyone, that's a good preface because she was actually pretty nice to you. If you didn't have a pen she'd give you hers, if you were late she'd brush it off, and she wouldn't even make you run pointless errands for her. In all honesty you had a monstrous crush on Venable and from the way she treated you, she did too.   
So you decided to set a plan in action. You were going to get her to confess her love to you. The first and only step was to flirt... a lot. So you smiled at her, and complimented her all the time. Yet she wouldn't budge. She instead only smiled back or did her damnedest to ignore you.   
It was near the end of the day and you were worn out. You were literally sitting on her desk not doing any work twirling gum around your finger listening very intently to every word she said. But she couldn't care less, because she still made polite conversation with you despite that you were at the point of dropping stuff in front of her and picking it up. Good thing she was hr cause anywhere else you would have been fired already.   
When the day was finally over you were just about to give up, assuming she's just delusional, when someone comes up to you. You look up to see the purple woman in all her glory.  
"I can't say what I want to say here but I would love it if you would come home with me"  
Though you usually don't go to random people's houses, you took what you could get and agreed. You went home with Venable and when you step in the door she says " I want you to be mine " and pins you against the wall kissing you roughly.


	54. Relationship with Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt head canons

-you would meet when she first comes to Robicheauxs   
-you would be kind to her and show her around   
\- quickly becoming friends   
\- reassuring her about her powers   
\- eventually after much waiting she'd just confess her love you and you'd start dating  
\- sometimes you could get annoyed with her when she got snobby  
\- but she'd apologize and it'd be fine considering you couldn't get too mad at her  
\- moving pretty fast   
\- you say I love you on the first day of dating   
\- this is because Coco hasn't been with a woman before, so she pretty quickly understands that she had been missing out her whole life   
\- when her dad finds out he isn't happy but will get over it  
\- when the coven finds out everyone is shocked but ultimately happy for you both  
\- Cordelia is so happy because you've been there since the beginning she takes you out for a night on the town with some of the other girls  
\- Zoe just smiles and congratulates you  
\- Queenie hugs you and tells you to treat her right  
\- Coco is elated at her new found family and spends every waking moment with all of you  
\- When you have sexy times it always starts slow and sensual, then turns rough and heated   
\- Coco would also be a total sugar mama   
\- she'll buy you ANYTHING you want   
\- she's also very protective and clingy and almost never lets you out of her sight   
\- you guys make a really cute couple


	55. Can't we all just get along (Sally x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Heya! Can you make a blurb with Sally x f!r where the Countess wants to kill R but Sally kinda saves her? And this makes R fall in love with her and stay in the hotel. Everyones loves R so much but not the Countess and they always argue cuz R thinks its crazy to turn kids into bloodsuckers and so Sally is in between to flames. The ending is in your hands, my love💞

It all started a couple years back when you had become friends with a ghost named Sally at the hotel Cortez. You visited her almost everyday and you both absolutely adored each other. Up until the day it all went to shit you and Sally were completely platonic.   
You would talk to her about life. You would drink with her, dance with her, sing with her. You were close as friends could be. A couple of weeks before that fateful day Sally had mentioned her other friend to you, the Countess.   
The way she was described made her sound elegant and scary. But after that brief moment she was never brought up to you again. And that was alright because honestly the thought of Sally spending her time with anyone other than you made you jealous.   
Anyway back to the night when all hell broke loose. You were at the bar relaxing, waiting for Sally to show up. You were making small talk with Liz when your relationship with Sally was suddenly brought into the conversation. Words were exchanged about how you wish you could meet the Countess. Then you decided to leave. But right as you were about to stand up to find Sally yourself you felt a hand moved around your neck and push you against the wall.   
Liz gasped and your eyes widened in shock as you looked right at the face of your attacker. She was beautiful and pale but her eyes held much anger and from the slight shake of her hand she intended to kill you. She raised her knife gloved finger into the air ready to slice into your throat when you heard your saving grace.   
" STOP!" The raspy voice of Sally was heard throughout the hotel as she ran to you both to separate you. She gave Elizabeth a death glare and lead you away to her room.  
That's the night when you became a full time resident of the Cortez. You weren't about to let her win or berate you. So that night you confessed your love to Sally and moved in.   
For the past few years you've been going toe to toe with Elizabeth every so often. But more important than a trivial dispute you had lots of friends. Everyone ( except Elizabeth) loved you. Even March admired the fire you had in you.   
Despite how happy you are with your girlfriend and friends, you and the countess had been going at it pretty hard as of late. Most of the conflict was around your disagreement with turning children into her bloodsucking minions. How could a person live with ruining families and lives just for their own selfish gain.   
Today after a particularly nasty fight between you that ended with several broken bar stools Sally called a meeting. Now here's the deal when Sally motherfucking McKenna had to tell you your being childish you know you need to look inward.   
So there in front of you was an agreement that said, you couldn't fight anymore and if you did it would be civilized, written in Sally's messy scrawl. You both signed it after much convincing from Sally. The both of you would probably never fully like each other. But at least now you all lived somewhat in peace and hopefully you never had to fight again.


	56. The coven witches getting jealous when somebody flirts with their s/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done this for both Cordelia and Misty already so they are excluded from this post but check that out in the future.

Madison Montgomery:  
Madison would be livid. She would be ready to cut a bitch. She might even set something on fire. She would roast the hell out of them and make them literally run away crying. She would have a hard exterior but after she would need reassurance that you loved her. 

Zoe Benson:  
Zoe would pull you away. She would probably get really stern with you or even cry. You would have to just hold her and tell her that you would never do that to her. 

Queenie:  
She like Madison would be hella angry. She might stab a fork into her thigh or just plain old punch them in the face. Queenie would have no doubt that you love her and would be pissed as hell, but only the person flirting with you. 

Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt:  
Coco would go full "my father will hear about this" on them. She would definitely use her status as a way to totally humiliate them. After she gets done she'd grab you by the hair give you a kiss, then walk out with you. 

Mallory:  
Mallory would shake it off. She would just pull you away and ignore the person completely. She would just much rather kiss and be with you then fight with them. 

Myrtle Snow:  
Myrtle would DESTROY them with her extensive vocabulary and unmatchable wit. She wouldn't get jealous very often and if she did she would refuse to call it jealousy. She would fancy herself above stuff like that but you knew it got to her sometimes. 

Stevie Nicks:  
Stevie would get real snippy and would tell them off real quick. Despite her age and stature she's not afraid to fight and It can be quite amusing seeing her get worked up. You almost always have to calm her down before things get out of control. Once that's all said and done she'd be really sarcastic about kicking them out cause she has that power anywhere.


	57. Making out with Venable would include

\- being madly in love with each other   
\- being in private never in public or in front of people  
\- the kisses being long and passionate   
\- her running her hands all over your body  
\- starting out slow and sensual then getting more heated  
\- maybe kissing and biting your neck   
\- her biting your lip or getting rough   
\- pulling your hair  
\- grinding against her  
\- her almost always being the dominant one  
\- complimenting each other the whole time  
\- most likely the making out is a precursor to just full on sex  
\- not making out often usually just getting straight to the point  
\- to your dismay because Venable is an AMAZING kisser


	58. Pre!apocalypse Venable falling in love with stage actress reader head canons

-Venable would first notice you when she goes by herself, as she often does, to see a show  
\- you would be playing Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd   
\- she would love the play and its atmosphere but would also only be able to focus on you  
\- every time you belted out a high note or meticulously swayed to the music her eyes were glued to you   
\- after the show she would come up to you and introduce herself   
\- you can tell she is super awkward and not used to talking to strangers but when she asks if you'd like to grab a drink you oblige  
\- at first she kind of throws you off a red headed woman dressed head to toe in purple with a pimp cane   
\- but you soon realize she's much more than that   
\- she tells you how much she enjoyed the show  
\- you only stay for a short time before she gives you her number and leaves   
\- and you guys ever since that night have talked... ALOT  
\- you find a way to get past her walls and she finds a way to let you in  
\- slowly but surely you begin to fall for each other   
\- one day while out at a random cafe she confesses her love for you   
\- and the rest is history


	59. Dating Misty Day would include

\- you would first meet when Zoe brings her to the coven  
\- when she tries to leave you convince her not to   
\- you save her during the seven wonders   
\- you both stay at the coven and become part of the council  
\- FLEETWOOD MAC   
\- meeting Stevie and thanking her for what she's done for Misty   
\- going on dates to Misty's cabin   
\- cooking food with her   
\- helping her practice and grow her powers  
\- both being good friends with Cordelia   
\- sex not being a thing Misty knows a lot about   
\- but once she learns she LOVES it  
\- getting a cat   
\- her knowing she can get anything she wants  
\- helping if she ever had nightmares about any of the trauma with her parents or being burned   
\- both of you dancing around to get rid of stress  
\- her being clumsy and many trips to the emergency room   
\- her being really nice and understanding with the younger girls  
\- being her tribe  
\- constantly holding hands  
\- wrapping her shawl around you if you get cold  
\- her Stevie shawl is framed after she almost gets ketchup on it  
\- she loves " beautiful people beautiful problems"  
\- her kinda happy that Stevie finally got rid of Lindsay   
\- her meeting your family and loving them, never having a family like that before   
\- laying on the grass in front of Robicheauxs to talk to Misty because she got too stressed and needed to be with nature  
\- spooning her from behind when she gets really focused on something  
\- reminding her you love her all the time   
\- if you argue it ends with you both talking it out and helping each other  
\- being madly in love and NOTHING not even the arrogant antichrist Michael Langdon himself will get in the way of that


	60. So this is love? (Venable x reader)

When Wilhelmina Venable smiled for the first time, in what you believed to be her entire life, it was like a ray of sunshine. Though you had fallen in love with the regal women who didn't show emotion it was still nice when she did. You would have like it to be something more sentimental or heart felt because it turned out to actually be pretty embarrassing for you.   
She wasn't home and she wasn't supposed to be home for another 3 hours. thinking it was safe you cranked up your Reba cd and started to jam out to some classic country. Little did you know it was a trap because Wilhelmina mother fucking Venable walked through the door right as you were basically yelling the chorus to Fancy.   
It wasn't instant, oh no you didn't get that liberty. So you just stood there frozen and her staring right back, groceries in hand, fucking Reba singing her heart out in the background. Now to any ( not Venable) person they would have laughed it off and walked into the door but she just stared. It was almost to the point where you thought she just might leave then all of the sudden she laughed.  
It wasn't a normal laugh it was a shoulder shaking belly laugh. A laugh that a women like Venable has probably never even heard before. But all of your prior knowledge of this women with walls and a hard exterior washed away and you saw her for the first time. For the first time she wasn't an inanimate object that walked and talked and apparently loved you. She was human, she was like you and any other person, she felt.   
When she regained composure she walked to the radio turning it off. She then made a sharp turn to you. She pinned you against the wall.   
"I love you so much (y/n)" you could feel her hands running up and down your body. Her lips making their way to your throat.   
"Hey babe" you managed to get out  
" hm?" She says continuing to nip and suck at your pulse point  
" the groceries" breathlessly came out and she pulls away wide eyed realizing the milk is probably super fucked by now.


	61. Venable first kiss and first date

First kiss:  
Your first kiss with Venable would be terrifying. After having a crush on her for a long time you would just decide to kiss her. At first she'd be surprised, then she'd get into it. It would be passionate and long and to you it would be a massive relief to just kiss her and her kiss you back. You both would immediately pull back and go to your separate rooms but at least it was out there. 

First date:   
Your first date with Venable would be at the outpost so dates aren't really a fancy thing. She'd most likely just come to your room with an apple (not poisoned) and you'd share it and talk. Venable's favorite thing to do with you is to talk, so you would spend most of your time together talking and comforting each other. Neither of you would consider it dates but it was definitely little intimate moments the both of you shared after dark.


	62. Lily's characters turn ons (nsfw)

Nora Montgomery:  
Kissing  
Nora would love to kiss, when you kiss her it like a fire is lit inside of her. She loves the intimacy of kissing and she even likes the fact that someone likes her enough to kiss her. 

Mary Eunice possessed:  
Blood   
Mary loves blood play. She likes leaving nicks all over you body. She even likes using her own blood or somebody else's. she loves the pain involved, also the trust, and even the taste of the blood turns her on. ( sorry if that disgusted you lol)

Misty Day:  
Dirty dancing  
Misty would love nothing more than to turn on a Stevie song and dance all over you. She would grind into you and be extremely turned on by the constant contact. 

Shelby Miller:  
Riding you   
She would love to be on top. She loves to have that little bit of dominance when you fuck her. Riding your strap turns her on so much, to the point that is pretty much the only position you fuck her in.


	63. Just breathe ( Sally McKenna x reader)

It was a big event for the hotel. A fashion show that would bring in some pretty good revenue. The orders were to charm, to talk to everyone you could, and get them to donate money to the Cortez. You and your girlfriend Sally got dressed up and decided to actually help the hotel. When you reached the bottom on the hotel steps everyone's eyes were on you. Almost immediately you were whisked away from your girlfriend and brought into a group of people that wanted to talk to you. You turned to your girlfriend, but she was gone so you just went along with it and decided to talk to all the rich weirdos.   
After finally escaping the madness you made your way to the bar. You ordered a drink hoping Sally would eventually show up. You waited for a while before a woman came up and sat next to you.   
"I don't mean to intrude but you look a little... ditched" the woman gave you a sympathetic look that didn't read as her having an ulterior motive. So you decided to talk to her.   
" My girlfriend Sally was supposed to stay with me tonight but sh-" you were cut off by a very familiar hand making contact with bar.   
"Stay away from her you rich bimbo" Sally said furiously. You stepped in front of her preventing it from escalating. Everyone looked at you both again not in adoration this time but in disgust.   
"She's not worth it Sally we were just talking, come on" you grabbed her hand and led her all the way to your shared room. As soon as you shut the door Sally broke down.   
" you left and I didn't know what to do around all these people. They all loved you and so I went to the bathroom to get away from it all and when I came back you were with her" she started to cry again. You realized then you had gotten carried away and should have stayed with her.   
" I'll never leave you again baby, I thought you left me and so I waited at the bar for you but you never came, so she started talking to me." You wiped her tears away, and pressed your lips to hers. You both laid down and you held her from behind kissing her neck and whispering to her how much you love her.


	64. Having children/pets with Sarah's characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically if I thought the character and children weren't compatible I gave them a pet 😁
> 
> https://imagines4thepeeps.tumblr.com/post/179717133245/for-chonisbestmistake-so-basically-if-i-thought 
> 
> here is the link to the original post so you can see all the cute babies and pets

Billie Dean:  
You and Billy decide to adopt. You adopt a little boy named Ethan. Billie immediately goes soft for the little boy and so do you. He's about 3 when he comes home with you. He is elated because he is sooooooo spoiled by his two mommies. 

Lana Winters:  
Because of her past with she would opt out of having children. But she loves animals and is down for any animal you want. You decide on two hairless cats named Milo and Otis. 

Cordelia Goode:  
Though Cordelia is very busy her dream of having children never died. A year after she becomes supreme you suggest the idea and she agrees to get a sperm donor. About nine months later came the beautiful Eliza Rose Goode. She is the light of her mothers lives and just simply adores everyone especially Myrtle who is practically a baby whisperer. 

Bette and Dot Tattler:  
Jimmy would be the sperm donor because: a. He's the only one willing b. He has good genes. The pregnancy isn't easy with lots of mood swings from Bette, but in the end they give birth to Jade Lee Tattler. She is the greatest baby almost never crying and her greatest talent is somehow getting everyone to spoil the hell out of her. 

Sally McKenna:  
Sally isn't really a kid person, or a pet person. But after much convincing she allows you get a black cat named Morticia. Morticia is pretty much full grown when you get her and honestly she is the most regal thing to ever step foot into the hotel since the countess. 

Audrey Tindall:  
Audrey due to her career wouldn't want to have children. So one day after being fed up with loneliness because Audrey is away on a job. You get a French bulldog named Lafayette or laf for short. He is a cute little puppy but he isn't very smart and when Audrey comes home she isn't mad, just disappointed you didn't consult her over the name. But he is a FRENCH bulldog so why not name him after everyone's favorite fighting Frenchman. 

Ally Mayfair Richards:  
Of course you would have Oz. But if you brought up that you wanted another kid Ally would want to adopt so she wouldn't have a repeat of Ivy's jealousy. Once you both agree that adoption is the best route to go you decide on a little girl named Johanna. She is about 2 and has beautiful blonde hair. She also has an attitude, that she loves to show off, especially around her brother. And it's quite funny. 

Wilhelmina Venable:  
Yeah kids are a big no for Venable. Pre-apocalypse Venable would be mad at herself for not liking children knowing that it hurts you. So she would cave if you asked for a dog. You would get a black Great Dane named lucifer. Apocalypse Venable doesn't have a choice you can't have kids or pets at the outpost.


	65. Say no to this (Phasma x (jedi!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader ( a Jedi) convinces Phasma to join the resistance. It’s a soulmate universe where you only see color for the first time when you see your soulmate.

“Really?” General Organa said with a huff.   
“No!” Poe ,your best friend, almost yelled.   
You had broken the news of an unfortunate event that had occurred on the battle field not even a full rotation ago. It goes like this.   
You and Rey were back into a corner by a metric fuck ton of first order storm troopers. Suddenly the waters parted and the fighting stopped. It turns out their chrome dome captain had made her way to the frontline of the brutal assault.   
It hit you like a thermal detonator. The wild and intense colors of Felucia exploded upon your eyes. The saber in your hand, your life, blazed a deep violet. You saw, if only for a split second the captain hesitate. It was only a sliver of defiance but it was one all together uncommon in the first order. With that single arbitrary hesitation the force had already screamed into your head "Soulmate"  
You were in a trance until Rey pulled you out of there before you became swiss cheese.   
“Well besides the fact that she’s a first order captain I’m happy for you (y/n)” the general said with a chuckle, breaking you out of your thoughts.   
“We could use this against he-“  
“No. I won’t do it Finn. I don’t know everything about your past with her but I know enough to know it wasn’t great but Finn she’s my soulmate I can't do that to her without at least giving her a chance.”   
“ I know , so what? you go and try to make her see the error of her ways? You have to realize (y/n) it might not work she has been conditioned her whole life to hate people like us. But I can admit she’s a hell of a leader, and we need people like her on our side. If you think you can do it I support it.”   
" Thank you Finn."  
“No it’s too risky” Poe said worry lacing his handsome features  
“ I have to do it I have to try and help her ” you said putting your hand on his shoulder. Looking into his eyes knowing he can't say no to you.   
"Ok, fine but if it gets too dodgy I'm getting you out of there immediately."  
"Deal"

" I'm in." you told Poe through your comm link  
"Alright the best way to talk to Phasma is the go to her quarters through the vents that way you can be completely alone."  
" Vents huh? can't wait"

You finally arrived in her quarters with a little bit of directional guidance from Poe. You dropped down onto the pristine floor of a very bland room. The dark side of the force was extremely strong here. So strong it felt deathly cold. A pang of guilt hit you that your soulmate had to live in this cold empty space. The darkness engulfed you now, hitting you with suffocating wave after suffocating wave of strange feelings and emotion. You couldn't breathe, you felt as if you were in a trash compactor that just kept closing in tighter and tighter. It felt as if you might die right there.  
" Who are you?" The metallic voice of your soulmate shooed the darkness away. The force told you she wasn't gonna call for help at least not yet.  
"oh um I don't know how to say this but I think you are my soulmate." you flinched at your own stupid choice of words.  
Your heartrate began to pick up, ready to draw your lightsaber or run, but she didn't move.  
She then reached up suddenly causing you to flinch, but then you saw what she was doing. She reached up and took her helmet off. She had short blonde hair, and a face that was heavily scarred, but still she was very beautiful. She was your soulmate alright.  
As soon as you saw her you knew you could look at that face for the rest of your life. You could kiss those lips. You could hold her tall frame in your arms. You could marry this once sworn enemy. She could be your everything.  
" So you 're (y/n)?" she asked quirking an eyebrow, if she felt the way you were feeling right now she was really good at hiding it.   
"Yes" was all you could manage  
"Do you have a plan to get me off this station?" she inquired the tone of her voice never changing  
"You're gonna come with me? Just like that? no begging, no fighting, no angsty goodbye?" you asked shocked at this turn of events  
" Listen (y/n)," she moved coming mere feet from your body," I have been searching for you my whole life, and now that I have you I don't really care which side I'm fighting for. I follow orders it's what I do. The moment I saw you I knew that Hux was no longer the one giving me orders, it was you."  
" Phasma i-" with that she brought your lips together for a kiss that you will never forget. Decades of hopelessness and sorrow brought you together with this one act of loyalty and love.

"If you are done making out we better get going, some troopers are wondering where their captain is." Poe said just in time to ruin the moment.


	66. My hero (billie dean howard x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from sarahpaulsonsoftie on tumblr:  
> Could you do a Billie Dean Howard X reader where they are neighbors and the reader comes home drunk so Billie decides to take care of her but the Reader confesses her feelings to Billie?

"h-heyyyy billie d-deeeee."   
" (y/n)? what the hell are you doing here this late? It is 2 in the morning" Billie has always been a close friend to you, so when you were ditched at a party and had no where else to go you told the cab driver Billie's address and not your own. You stumbled in the door pushing past Billie.   
" (y/n) you smell like alcohol are you drunk?" just then you stumbled, nearly falling completely into Billie's waiting arms.  
You gasped," you are soooo awesoommmee!!!!" you got to your feet again. " You like caught me like it was nothing you are li- you are like ... wonder woman or something."  
Billie laughed at this," (y/n) come sit down." she patted the spot on the couch next to her. you happily stumbled over.  
" For real you're like Xena warrior princess if she was a medium and had acrylics." Billie laughed a lot at that, which caused you to laugh along with her. You both didn't stop laughing till your sides ached and you had tears in your eyes. Suddenly the mood changed and Billie got serious.  
"(y/n) why did you come here? You could have had that cab drive you home," she looked at you without judgment, just genuinely wanting to help her friend.  
"wellllllllllll", you said very much still being goofy," I thinnnnk you are really prettyyyyyyy and sexxxxxy and hawwwwwt and I love you soooooooooooo much, soooo here I am."  
Billie's mouth hung open in shock, seeing this you politely pushed her bottom jaw up to help close her mouth.   
"It's ok Billie dee you can make out with me whenevvveeeer you're ready."  
With that, you stumbled up the stairs , as gracefully as a shit faced person can walk upstairs and fell asleep in Billie's bed.  
Leaving Billie in the living room stunned.


	67. Just keep the faith and you’ll be what you’ll be (Stevie nicks x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for: @whatiziz on tumblr   
> request: Could you write reader being embarrassed about their lack of money and dingy apartment around Stevie but w fluffy ending please?

"Hello, Ms. Nicks," you said cheekily as you playfully sauntered into Stevie's dressing room. You used to be Stevie's personal assistant, a side job you picked up to help you through college. It was an amazing job that Cordelia, your supreme, managed to snag you. You were going to college to be a (insert profession here) and as we all know college student salary does not allow for a prestigious lifestyle. Once your relationship with your former employer became a little more than professional, you both knew you couldn't be her assistant anymore. This was fine until it came time to pay your bills. You would never ask her for anything, much less money or a place to stay, so you toughed it out. Recently you downgraded from a small apartment to an even smaller apartment.

" Well hello there sweet girl," Stevie said reaching her hand out to you. You took her hand coming around to sit next to her. "You look lovely today, are we still on for our date tonight."

" About that", you said your hand slipping out of the warm confines of your lovers," I have something to tell you." At that Stevie leaned forward all, signaling to you she was all ears.   
" I-um I'm not doing good right now." Stevie grabbed your hand again, a reassuring gesture you weren't expecting. " You see, ever since I stopped being your assistant, I've had to make some...... changes, I had to start working two jobs," The gate was broken and your emotions flooded out. " you shouldn't have to deal with me, I'm poor and not good enough for you , they'll tear you apart in the media and-" 

You were cut off by Stevie's hand gently resting on your cheek, her thumb moving to wipe away a tear. 

"I know."

" What?"

" I know your situation, I also knew you were far too prideful to let me help you, so I let you do what you wanted."

"But-but aren't you ashamed?"

"I don't love you because of what possessions you have, I love you because of who you are in here," she pointed a manicured finger into your chest. " You do also have a nice ass." you laughed at that, Stevie rarely cursed in front of you.

"Besides, I've been wanting you to move in with me for months." She lifted your chin so your eyes met hers. "So? what do you say?"

Instead of answering you brought her into a loving kiss. 

" I love you girl."

" I love you too Ms. Nicks."


	68. All of our friends think that I'm blessed but they don't know my head is a mess (Leia organa/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for: @childxofxthexmoon on tumblr
> 
> There wasn't anything specified so I just made this up on the fly. Basically This is how the reader reacts after losing a lot of men during a battle.

"Are you ok?"  
This was probably the seventeenth time you had been asked that in the last hour. Your body felt like cliff face after a big storm, unsteady. Right now you were huddled in the far corner of your shared bed in the general's quarters. Your hands shook and your breathing was shaky, your entire being was in panic mode. You felt the overwhelming loom of an anxiety attack creeping over you, when suddenly you felt the bed dip slightly. You looked up to see Leia on the opposite corner of the bed looking at you with concern etched all over her beautifully wrinkled face. She wanted to reach out to you physically, but she could sense your overwhelming pain. She instead reached out with the force, willing you to breath and try to stay grounded.  
"I-I", you found the courage to speak but instantly lost it when your voice miraculously worked its way out of your throat. All the time Leia just kept on looking, waiting to do whatever you needed of her. She was trying to help you like she knew how, unfortunately she wasn't used to someone showing emotion in front if her. Usually people clenched their fists and held it in till they were out of her presence but not (y/n), she couldn't have even tried to contain this pain. Ben had had his fair share of tantrums, and she herself had been stressed to the point of tears before, but this was different, very different. She was out of her depth and you both knew that.  
" I'm here for you, please just breathe." She almost pleaded to you in her raspy , but calming voice. Instead of calming down though, at this declaration, you started gasping furiously. You were like a fish out of water clawing at your throat to get to try and obtain any semblance of control over your erratic inhaling and exhaling. The breathes, if you could call them that, came out more like choking sounds, and even some of them came out more like a sob. The weight of every death under your command pressed down on your chest preventing the air from getting in. This repeated over and over as every minor inconvenience, and huge fuck up trampled over you.  
"I don't know what life means anymore, I know we fight so hard to preserve it, but don't you think maybe all either side ever does is destroy it," You found a sentence this time, far more than you were expecting. Another crescendo of painful memories racked you again. " Maybe just maybe, I'm the reason all those people died today, You must think I'm such a coward."  
"No I don't, I sometimes think things like that too, but I know we are fighting for something more that just the beating of a heart, we are fighting for freedom, we are fighting to be free of a sickness I set loose on this galaxy, a sickness you should have never been made to fight. I wish I could save you from all this sorrow, and hurt, but I can't . What I can do is tell you we need you (y/n), and in one piece. I'm here with open arms when you are ready, to talk about what happened, even if you never want to that's ok," With that she crossed the gap between you resting her small hand on your knee. " That regime will do anything they can to make you feel this way, but those people who lost their lives today didn't die for nothing, they died so that every generation after them won't have to lay their life on the line like they did. Those soldiers loved you (y/n) any sacrifice made was of their own will to help keep what is left of this resistance alive. I have lost so many people on this path (y/n), everyone of them knew the cost yet they still left. It's hard to understand why as an outsider looking in, but those sacrifices put us one more step ahead in freeing our galaxy like your men knew it would. I'm so sorry that you have to live with this burden."  
There were no more words to say, you knew what she said was the painful truth. So you just leaned forward and hugged her as hard as you could. She never let you go, simply kissing your cheek. She gently laid down, your head now coming to rest on her soft chest. Your breathing slowed, and you began to drift to sleep as she began to tell you some of her favorite alderaanian myths.


	69. Hear me out ok? (Tammy x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a Tammy x reader where they have an argument and they make up? from: @paulsonfaygo on Tumblr

Tammy sighed the frustration and anger radiating all over her body. 

" I thought we were done with this (y/n)." She couldn't believe you were even considering Debbie's offer. The Met Gala was not to be messed with.

"I know but how could I not say yes, did you not hear what Debbie said, sure it's risky but-"

"Risky? Hell yeah it's risky, (y/n) we have kids together we can't do this stuff, we have to grow up." The anger was starting to rise even more in Tammy , something that rarely happens. 

"I know, ok?," (y/n)'s voice lowered trying to ease the situation," Think of all of the things we could do for our kids with this money. The only reason I said yes to any of this was for them." As she said that (y/n) moved closer to her partner, resting her hands around her lover's waist.

Tammy's eyes softened and her shoulders relaxed at the thought of how comfortable her family could live with that money. She thought about her kids never having to worry when their next meal would be or if they could afford college. The pain and the uncertainty that both her and (y/n) had to go through would no longer exist for them.

Then Tammy thought about what if this all went wrong. "What happens if Debbie's master plan fails?" asked Tammy 

"It won't Debbie has been planning this for a long time, and even if it doesn't work out we wouldn't be implicated, see?" (y/n) said pulling out an infographic that Debbie had so graciously given her for the sole purpose of convincing Tam. Tammy looked it over seemingly impressed with the craftsmanship and thought that went into it.

"wait," she said suspiciously," I'd know that ridiculously large permanent marker font anywhere, Lou made this?"

Not sure if she should tell the truth (y/n) reluctantly said," yes."

"So she's in? who else is in." She asked curiously, seemingly now more intrigued.

"Um Amita is in and-" Trying to sound convincing.

"sold." Tammy said matter-of-factly

"What?" (y/n) said shock evident in her voice 

"I'm in, you can't fail with Lou AND Amita." Her lover added, obviously knowing from experience.

"Really? that's all I needed to say to convince you? Well then maybe Lou and Amita can help us adopt a dog?" (y/n) asked hopefully.

Tammy let out a chuckle finally back to herself "Nice try baby," her lips then meeting yours in a loving kiss.


	70. Cooking for Sarah Paulson's AHS Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @gummys05 on tumblr  
> The original request was spicy food but I couldn't wrap my head around that so here we are.

Billie Dean Howard:

When you cook for her she is genuinely surprised. She is usually very busy with her show and is used to takeout every night. she is really touched when she comes home to a warm meal. She had no idea you even cooked. Whether it's good or bad she definitely rails you after. She would come home to the meal and just smile so appreciative of the care you put into something for her. The meal would definitely get cold because she wouldn't want to stop kissing you.

Lana Winters: 

Cooking for Lana was a common occurrence in your household. Your favorite thing to do with her was to play housewife. You loved the thought of Lana, after a hard day at work, coming home to a hot meal and a loving wife. Lana also loved the little bit of pretend normalcy it gave you both, in another world it would be like this everyday. On these days Lana would come in to the wonderful smell of whatever you had made, and immediately know what to do. She'd take off her coat and shoes, come into the kitchen and eat dinner, just the two of you. The whole time you ate she held your hand across the table.

Cordelia Goode:

When you cook for your Delia, its usually for the whole coven. Cordelia, since becoming the supreme, took pride in her ability to cook. She was used to taking the lead with a few other girls to cook the meals. On these special occasions, you would take the lead, making her rest. Cordelia doesn't like to give up control, liking things to be done her own perfect way. At first she was very uncomfortable with the idea, but soon warmed up to it with much convincing, and promise of a bubble bath. Whether you pull it off or not she is so grateful for the night off.

Bette and Dot Tattler:

When you cook for the girls, they get all giggly and blushy. They are used to being sort of your sous chef, but when you decide to do it all by yourself to surprise them, they love it. They love how romantic it is to wake up to meal made just for them. At first they wanted to make sure you weren't doing it because you felt bad for them. Once they know you only did it because you love them, they are ecstatic.

Sally McKenna:

When sally comes into your room to see a romantically lit, homecooked meal, she cries. No one, and I mean no one, has ever made her a homecooked meal before. Nobody ever cared enough, but you did and it made her love you impossibly more. You had just made a simple spaghetti and meatballs, it meant more than you could ever know to her. When you saw the effect it had on her, it quickly became a tradition between the two of you. Sally didn't need to eat, but your meals kept her heart full.

Audrey Tindall:

You cook for Audrey every chance you get, knowing she rarely gets a homecooked/hot meal. You will make her the basics, using food to help you bond. Being an actress isn't easy, and she is constantly worried about her weight. You help her through her diets and cleanses, making sure she gets the nutrition she needs. No matter how much you cook for her, it never fails to bring a smile to her face. She is so thankful to have someone caring about not only what she is eating, but also her own well being as well.

Ally Mayfair Richards: 

Ally is the CEO of cooking. She cooks almost every night for you and Oz. When she comes home to you and Oz attempting to make a meal just for her she is extremely surprised, and touched. She is a very busy woman, so any bit of responsibility taken off her is welcome. She also loves the bonding time cooking provides for you and Oz. On special off days, all three of you will cook dinner together.

Wilhelmina Venable:

For Mina food is simply fuel, it takes something quite horrible for her not to eat it. This is perfect, because you can use her as your Guinea Pig. You make her everything from calamari to filet mignon. Sometimes it's amazing, other times not so much. It's ok because to Wilhelmina, it is the thought that counts. After months of experimentation, Mina looks forward to whatever new meal you decided to whip up. After hard days at work she can't wait to come home, relax with you, and be your personal Guy Fieri.


	71. Till the end (Misty Day x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @enchantingcoffeeruins on tumblr  
> They asked for simply Misty topping.

"No!!" you all but screamed out into the blackness of your and Misty's shared bedroom. As soon as your brain registered the dream wasn't real, you realized your wife was gone from her spot in the bed. Immediately you sprung up as fast as your fatigued body would let you. You made your way into the living room, sighing when you saw your wife sitting on the couch having a midnight snack and watching Animal Planet. 

"Misty?!" it came out more frantic than you had intended.

"Darlin?" Misty turned around taking your appearance in, you were only in an oversized shirt and a pair of underwear, not leaving much for the imagination. Your heart raced and you silently cursed yourself for being so worked up, but you were too terrified to care. "Why are you awake so late love?" With that Misty stood understanding you weren't ok.

"Nightmare." you said doing your best to swallow the tears, but failing, "Hold me?"

"Of course sweet pea I'm right here." Misty crossed the room taking you into her arms, leading you to the couch. She sat you down running her hands all over you to make sure you're ok. "Was it about me again?" You nodded your head. Ever since Misty had gotten lost in hell, you had had this same dream. The dream was a replay of everything that happened the day you lost her, Delia's cries for Misty to come back still haunt you. When she came back you thought the nightmare would leave, but no. Much like that year without her, the dream would never leave you. You clung even tighter to her. Your faces inches apart.

"I can't lose you like that again, I love you so much." you said in her ear, your voice barely above a whisper. 

"I'm not goin anywhere darlin." With that Misty flipped you both so you were now laying on your back, Misty hovering above you. 

" Let me show you how much I love you." She began kissing down your neck leaving light nips and sucks. Slowly you could feel the sadness and dread of losing her being lifted. With every kiss she placed on your aching body, you felt more free from the pain. In an instant your t-shirt and underwear were forgotten on the floor. Misty's own clothes joining yours in a pile. 

Misty took the opportunity to take all of you in, her eyes wandering all over you magnificent body. She all at once brought her lips down to kiss between your breasts, moving down your body with kisses. 

She stopped right before your mound, eliciting a whine from you in protest. 

Without another word Misty dipped her tongue into your aching pussy. You bucked your hips begging your love for more.

She placed a course hand on your hip to steady you. She then entered a single finger into you, thrusting in and out of your wanting core.

She sucked and licked making you feel her love in every fiber of your being, like never before. You could feel her rough grip on your thigh as she fucked you senseless. She added a second finger, making you arch your back. 

"Please! Misty I need to come, pleasseeee!" Misty was not letting up, this was your silent permission to come all over your lover's face. You held it in as long as you could but when she curled her fingers hitting the perfect spot inside you, your orgasm hit you in waves, overwhelming all of your senses. She held you flush against her body, helping you ride out your orgasm. When you were nothing but a heap of messy hair and sweat she came to your side and cuddled into you.

"I'm never leaving you again (y/n) ........ not ever." she whispered into your ear giving it gentle kiss.


	72. We're all mad here (Diane Sherman x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! i don't know if you're taking requests but i’m giving this a shot ahaha. i was thinking about some sort of au where diane is in a mental health facility and she meets reader. they don't like each other at first but soon that leads to unspoken feelings towards the other - 
> 
> a/n: This took a turn. Comment if you would like to see a part two or maybe I could make it a series.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Crazy Bitch!" Diane's Styrofoam cafeteria tray splatters to the ground. In shock she looks over to see a much larger female patient standing over her. Diane can smell the woman's disgusting breathe as she screams in her face.

" I heard what you did to that little girl, I ought to break your legs for that Kiddy killer!" Diane whirls around, anger bubbling over.

"I would never kill my daughter!!" She lunges forward, managing to wrap both of her hands around the large woman's neck. The giant woman falls back in shock, Diane squeezing like never before, draining the life from her. Diane was about to finish the job when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Suddenly she was being lifted into the air, off of the woman. She kicked and writhed but the arms were too strong. She turned around ready to fight whoever it was who pulled her away. 

"What the hell!!" she exclaimed as you pulled her over to sit next to you, at a table full of older women playing black jack. You handed her the cards, the women at the table not blinking an eye. Surprisingly during the whole scuffle between Diane and the woman no one had even turned their head to look at the two. 

"Just act natural, you've been playing Black Jack since you got in the Rec room got it?" Diane looked at you shocked, but nodded her head in response. She looked over to the woman's seemingly lifeless body on the floor. The only sign she was alive was the extremely slight rise and fall of her chest. Orderlies now crowding the room, carting her away.

"Won't she tell them what happened?" Diane asked you quietly 

"In this shithole?, you asked gesturing to the hospital," No, if she did she would get in just as much trouble as you would, for provoking you." 

You turned to her," Plus, you know the rule, snitches get stitches." You chuckled at Diane's serious reaction to your words. "I'm (y/n) by the way," you say offering the woman your hand. 

She takes it," Diane Sherman," she introduces, "why would you help me anyway, I'm in here for life as it is."

"You see Diane, I don't particularly like you," you start to deal the next hand," but, you've got fire."

"What's that got to do with anything." Her eyebrow's furrow at your proclamation. 

" Well Ms. Sherman, seeing as we are both stuck here for the rest of our tortured existence," you pushed all of your plastic chips into the middle," I need a little firecracker like you, to help me get the hell out of here." She glances down seeing you take almost all of the chips on the table, having won.

"So that means you want to help get me out of here too? I know how you all think of me, I can't promise I won't hunt her down, once I'm out of here." Diane looks down remembering the last time she saw her daughter. 

"I figured you would say that my darling," you look over to see Diane blush at the name," Do you know why I'm in here?" you ask studying the woman's face. 

The blush leaves Diane's face, her body gets chills," I've heard rumors." she says her eyes nervously darting to you. 

"Then you must know the nature of my situation," you smirk at the slight hint of fear radiating off the woman," I kill for the ones I love, we can relate to that can't we Diane?" She nods her head. 

"You have something in mind don't you?" she knows better, help like this doesn't come free.

"Clever girl," you lean in close to Diane, she can feel your hot breathe on the shell of her ear," I help you procure this daughter of yours, and you help me kill and torture whoever is left of the men who killed my family." 

Her eyes widen at the prospect. " Do you we have a deal Ms. Sherman." you offer your hand.

She hesitates then takes it.

"yes"


	73. I found love where it wasn't supposed to be ( Lou Miller x Reader x Debbie Ocean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @subject7creed on tumblr
> 
> Request:   
>  Oh.. Ok how about O8?  
> Being in a relationship with Debbie and Lou 😳?

Your eyes fluttered open, as the sun began to peak through the slats in the blinds. Behind you, with her arm wrapped around your waist and her front pressed firmly to your back, Lou slept peacefully. You could feel her breathe on the back of your neck, chills running through your body. Pressed against your front was Debbie. The brunette's legs were tangled in yours, her face centimeters from your own. You basked in the peaceful rise and fall of your lovers chests. 

"Mornin sunshine," Lou spoke behind you, here morning voice raspy, and quite sexy. She kissed the back of your neck, she then trailed several more kisses up your jaw. You turned your head to meet her lips in a loving kiss. When you both finally pulled away, you could feel Debbie stirring awake. 

"How are y'all making out this early," Debbie groaned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"First of all we weren't 'making out' and second I want to kiss her this early because I love her, just like I love you." with that you lifted Debbie's chin, guiding her lips to yours. As you pulled apart Lou flipped you so you were laying on your back.

"I love you too baby girl," Lou said bringing your head to rest on her chest. Your heart fluttered at the name Debbie hummed in agreement as she wrapped her arms around you in a loving embrace. 

"How did I ever get so lucky?" you asked to no one on particular. 

"I guess you could say you stole our hearts." Debbie said chuckling at her own joke. Lou and you both groaning at Debbie's antics. You really love your badass wives.


	74. Touch me (Diane Sherman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for: @whatiziz on tumblr
> 
> Request: Hi, could I request a Diane Sherman x reader, bottom, needy Diane?
> 
> A/n: This is dirty y'all

You had been extremely busy with work lately, having to meet a very important deadline. You were typing away on your laptop when you heard your wife's bare feet tip tapping into the room. Your eyes never leaving the screen you asked," What are you doing up so late my sweet?" Saying nothing Diane came to sit beside you on your place on the couch. She moved some papers out of the way, bringing her body up against your own.

"I need you," she whined into you ear as she placed her chin on your shoulder. She placed a gentle kiss on your neck, giggling cheekily at the blush creeping up your neck. You looked to the computer, your work staring at you, then you looked to your wife her doe eyes begging for your touch.

"You're gonna have to do a little better than that to convince me baby." you said obviously in a playful mood. Diane's face contorted into a pout, knowing she already had you around her finger. Diane sat up slowly taking in her options. She reached for your hand, your attention back on your work now. With your hand in hers she decided to show you just how much her body needed you. First she took your hand by the wrist running your finger tips over her hardened nipples. She gasped at the new found friction, a pit forming in her stomach. She guided your hand over both of nipples, her arousal now pooling on her thighs.

She decided to show you that next. Slowly Diane pulled her pajama pants off, you gulped realizing she wasn't wearing underwear. She was too busy to notice you're eyes were fixed to her, your laptop closed and discarded. She slipped her thin night shirt off as well, completely bare against you. She moved your hand down, letting your digits rest right above her soaked core. Without much warning she dipped your fingers into her slit, your fingers now coated with her arousal. your lover let out a needy moan as she moved your thumb to lightly press against her throbbing clit. 

"Please daddy I need you!" she moaned out using her hips to run her aching core along your, now soaked, hand. That was all you needed, you couldn't watch your girl torture herself any longer. You stood up all of the sudden making her whine from the absence of stimulation. You picked her up, her legs wrapping around your waist as you brought her your shared bedroom. Once there you pressed her roughly into the bed your hands coming to scratch lightly down her sides leaving goose bumps in their wake. You wasted no time making your way down to her core. She bucked her hips into you before you are even able to touch her.

"Patience little one." you say in warning coming back up to wrap a hand around her throat. Another wave of arousal hits her, as your grip tightens. Your free hand makes its way down entering two fingers into her awaiting hole. She gasps and clenches around you, begging for more. You oblige, releasing her throat, and moving yourself down again, your tongue finding her dripping slit. You dip your tongue into her moaning at the taste of your lover's juices. You use your tongue to massage her swollen ball of nerves. You can feel her orgasm nearing as you curl your finger into her g spot. She begs for release as you relentlessly fuck into her. Finally she is pushed over the edge when you take her clit into your mouth sucking lightly on the sensitive nub. You help her ride out her high, as her breathing slows you unsheathe your fingers. Bringing them to her lips, her eyes never leaving yours as she sucks them clean.

"Thank you so much (y/n)," she says out of breathe, coming over to lay her head against you. She can hear your heart beating through your chest, and it makes her smile. "I've missed you so much lately."

"I've missed you too pretty girl," you run your fingers through her hair as she drifts to sleep.


	75. Bad Girl (Diane Sherman x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @the-most-unicorn-of-them-all on tumblr
> 
> request: 👀 Dianne Sherman? Maybe she’s hella jealous and has to show reader who she belongs to?
> 
> warning: impact play, mommy kink, choking, degradation, and ofc smut

"What the hell Diane!!" you yelled as you felt your arm being bent backwards, your face now pressed firmly into the bed. The rough grip of your lover digging into your wrist even tighter as you tried to escape her grasp. You could feel the woman's hot front pressed firmly into your back. She rolled her hips into your ass, growling as she showed her possession of you. As she continued the motion, you swore you could make out the feeling of ......... a strap? You didn't even know Diane had one, you weren't complaining though, this whole display was making you very worked up.

"Shut your whore mouth up, I saw how you were looking at that waitress in town." You let out a groan as you ground your ass back against Diane's plastic member. She met your ass, grinding you into the mattress. To be fair you weren't even looking at the waitress, but that's not what Diane thought. When the waitress placed one of her hands on your shoulder, attempting to flirt, as the meal was coming to a conclusion. You could feel the anger pouring out of your usually docile wife. Diane didn't fuck around when it came to what's her.

You were torn from your thoughts by the sudden absence of Diane's body against your own. You wiggled your thighs together trying to create some sort of friction, your actions were stopped by a bone chilling voice, "Stop. Moving." The rough voice she used causing another wave of arousal to coat you underwear. You kept your face buried in the mattress as you tried to decipher all the sounds around you. You could hear drawers slamming, and what you assumed to be Diane removing her clothes. A sudden chill ran over your body as you felt your pants and underwear being ripped off in one swoop. You heard your pants land in the corner of the room, presumably where Diane had thrown them in her haste. You hissed as Diane lifted you from the bed by your hair, making sure to show you no mercy.

"Over my knee slut." She commanded releasing your hair, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. You hesitated, shocked to see this side of Diane. This was a mistake, she sprung up from her seated position. Her hand came around your throat in a death grip. " I said, bend over my goddamn knee!" she shouted, slapping your face. You were still a bit confused, but knew better than to disobey. After taking her seat once again, you made your way to her, positioning your body over her knee. Your ass was in the air and your breathe was ragged with anticipation. You felt her cold hands run up and down your thighs and butt, squeezing and pinching as they pleased. She hummed in approval lightly smacking your ass, delighted in how it became a slight tinge of red.

"Please Mommy, I'm sorry, I'll never look at anyone else but you again." you pleaded, hoping to get out of your punishment.

"I know you're sorry baby," her voice softened slightly," but bad girl's get punished." She leaned down licking the shell of your ear. "I'm feeling generous, so you only will receive ten, you still have to keep count for mommy." she reminded, you nodded sighing with relief. She slapped your face with a harsh smack, tears instantly welling in your eyes, "What do you say you ungrateful bitch?"

"Thank you, mommy." You respond, your voice wavers slightly, but you are determined to be a good girl. 

"Good slut." she says in approval, slamming her hand down hard on your upper thigh. The sting of the first hit going straight to your center

"one." you count, preparing for the next. The next few impacts come in quick succession, leaving red handprints on your ass. " two. three. four. five." you cry out, arousal now covering the inside of your thighs. Now halfway done, Diane runs her hands over the welts now flaring up on your thighs, for the first time she moves her hand to your ass, smacking down harder than before.

"six!" you practically scream as fresh tears roll down your flushed cheeks. She smacks her hand down again, this time not as hard. "Seven." your voice now not above a whisper. She again inflicts the last ones at rapid pace, allowing you no comfort. "Eight. nine. ten. Thank you mommy." she huffs at the 'thank you' knowing all to well how much you're enjoying this.

"Up," she orders strictly, again lifting you by your hair and throwing you roughly onto the bed. In a flash she is on you, your face once again planted on the mattress as she leaves soft, gentle kisses down your spine. She seems to have calmed down as she takes the time to carefully run her hands over the welts she left. When her hand lands on a particular red handprint that reached into your inner thigh, you felt your body begin to tremble with want. She chuckled softly, admiring how beautiful you looked like this. She was taking her time studying every bit of you. You were losing your patience.

"Please mommy fuck me," You whined pushing back into her, your center merely grazing the member between her legs, eliciting a gasp from the tiny bit of friction. This little action, lit the fire back in her, her blood boiling yet again. She grabbed your throat roughly, ramming her member into your throbbing core. You screamed at the sudden stimulation, your body clenching and squelching around the object. Diane showed no mercy, roughly fucking you from behind at a relentless speed. The sound of your ass and Diane's thighs slapping with every intense thrust, filled the room obscenely. Your climax was approaching fast, as your wife claimed you with her strap. She felt you tighten ever so slightly around her, she knew you were close.

She leaned forward, maintaining her pace, "You can come." She said so simply, you could hear the smirk on her voice. With that, your orgasm exploded out of you, your whole body convulsing against her own. You laid slumped on the bed attempting to catch your breathe, but Diane wasn't letting up. She continued her thrusts into you, making your overstimulated body writhe under her.

"Just one more baby," she said in a softer tone than before," you can do that right baby?" she asked picking up the speed, using her momentum to fuck as deep as she possibly could. 

"y-yes i-i can," your body now rocking back to meet each of her thrusts.

"ok baby," she reached down rubbing your clit," be a good girl and cum for mommy." Your thighs locked, and you screamed her name as your orgasm rippled through you, in tsunami like waves of intense pleasure. Your body laid still, except for the shaky rise and fall of your chest. Diane pulled out of your heat, discarding the strap, content to deal with it later. She moved to lay beside of you, pulling your fucked out body to lay against her. You hummed contentedly at the feeling of your naked bodies against each other.

"I love you mommy." you sighed burying your face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, bad girl." She chuckled pulling the duvet over you both.


	76. All i want is simple, as far as wanting goes (Diane Sherman x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @rayahmallory on tumblr
> 
> request: Hi! Can I request a Diane Sherman x reader? The reader is in a relationship with Diane but she insecure because of how young she is compared to Diane. If not I totally understand. Have a great night.

You winced at the immediate change of atmosphere, as the door to your friends apartment opened. The apartment, though spacious, was packed full of faces you hadn't seen since, your not so far in the past, graduation from Highschool. You were never good at these sorts of things, preferring to sit in the background ,sticking to your close friends. This party would be different than the few you had attended in your youth, at this party you had Diane. Initially you really didn't want to attend this get together, but of course Diane had insisted. Diane was constantly voicing to you about how guilty she was you didn't have many friends your age. No matter how many times you voiced the opposite, she still blamed herself. In return for your attendance, you had pleaded that she come with you, using the power of your puppy dog eyes, Diane agreed to come.

Your friend greeted you with a smile, your hand slipping out of Diane's to return a hug your ex-classmate had initiated. When you both stepped back you took each other in happily, your friends eyes then fell to Diane. A new expression of confusion written on their face. Before you could question the reaction too much, Diane stepped forward, sensing your anxiety spike.

"Hello," she greeted warmly," I'm Diane." she held out her hand. Your friend, Alex, politely shaking it. Diane smiled at Alex, removing her hand from theirs to placing a hand on the small of your back in support. Alex looked between you both, you could see the cogs turning in their head, the metaphorical mental indicator going from 'visiting aunt' to "middle aged lesbian lover' in seconds. Your mind screamed for you to run as you stood frozen, still outside in the chilly breezeway. Alex then smiled and led you inside, seemingly noticing the discomfort in you. Diane's hand never leaving your back as you both made your way to a loveseat in the corner of the room.

Alex brought drinks for the two of you, you took the red solo cup thankfully, hoping for something to calm your nerves. Diane's hand now moved to your thigh as she made light conversation with Alex and their partner. You couldn't focus on the conversation, your anxiety taking over. The walls seemed to close in, you could feel every judgmental gaze burning holes through you. You shot your hand down to rest on top of Diane's own, you felt like you wanted to cry, how could your love be so wrong? So what Diane was older than you, your love for her was the truest thing in you and not one snobby twenty something was gonna change that for the both of you. 

"Hey (y/n), I see you got yourself a cougar, who knew you had a thing for milfs ." Your head snapped up at the crude remark, everyone's least favorite college drop out, Jake, was standing over you, a satisfied grin on his admittedly handsome features. You looked to Diane to seek out any signs of hurt from the comments, when you found none you feigned a laugh hoping for that to be the end of it. Of course it wasn't, Jake never was one to let up. You squeezed Diane's hand as the man child moved to sit on the arm of the loveseat. Jake had been chasing you since middle school and everyone knew, which made Jake's ego burn with rage. When Jake's stunt received no response he tried again.

"oh it's alright (y/n)," Jake said feigning concern," I figured you couldn't do better than grandma over here." He looked Diane up and down with disgust, you could feel your throat closing. Every eye in the place was now on the scene he was causing. He placed a sweaty palm on your shoulder, and leaned in to whisper in your ear ," In a couple years when granny kicks the bucket, I'll be waiting sweet cheeks." With that Diane stood up furiously, pushing the douchebag off his makeshift seat next to you. Diane had a temper and you knew that this could end very badly very quickly if you didn't get her out of there. Suddenly you were between the two, Alex coming to pull Jake away, while you dragged Diane by the waist out of the apartment.

As you led her down the stairs you could feel the anger slowly slipping off of her as she focused on your body against hers. As soon as you entered the drivers seat of the car the tears began rolling down your face, with little warning. Diane's hand rested on your cheek, trying to bring you back to her. 

"Love," she commanded as she lifted your chin to meet her eyes," my age has no effect on how much I love you, you know that right?" You nodded placing your hand over the one on your cheek. She sighed deeply as if she had been waiting an eternity for that conformation. You leaned forward placing your forehead against hers, you placed a light kiss on her nose, making her release a light giggle at the affection.

"You know," you said gathering Diane's attention, "one thing he said is true," Diane quirked an eyebrow.

"oh yeah? What's that?" 

You turned looking into her eyes, a smirk plastered on your face," I do have a thing for milfs."


End file.
